City of Forbidden Souls
by CityOfJamile
Summary: Clary has been adopted by the Lightwoods and has a parabatai. What happens when she finds out her past and can she control her feelings? Different version of CoB
1. Parabatai

_**Hey please don't hate me for the changes. I thought of this just out of fun and decided to write a fanfiction about it. Everything though goes to the lovely Cassie the amazing author and the person all the credit should got to. It belongs to her and not me I just changed the story a bit:P! I hope you do enjoy it! It is cute and they is a bit that I'm sure everyone would love to see that's from COB your know what I'm talking about. **_

* * *

prologue Parabatai

"Clary stop drawing we need to get ready, the new boy Jace will be here soon and were having dinner together" Izzy ordered as Clary sighed realising the time. Today Jace Wayland was joining them at the institute after his father was murdered. Just like Clary's parents was and she was also adopted into the Lightwood family.

"Fine but I'm ready anyway" Clary said putting away her sketch book on her shelf. She turned around to find Izzy with her hands on her hips, pouting. Anyone could tell she and Clary wasn't biological sisters since Izzy had ink black hair, brown eyes slim and beautiful. When Clary had red curly hair, green eyes, freckles and she was small for they age of nine.

"If Jace sees you looking like your normal self then he's going to judge us before he even meets us. You can borrow one of my dresses" She turned on her heel skipping to they wardrobe where Izzy pulled out a green dress to match Clary's eyes and then a black dress for herself. "Now sit! I'm going to do your hair and make up and don't you dare protest"

After an hour of Izzy's torture as she done her hair and make up Clary was finally ready for dinner. Her make up was done lightly then her hair was curled and pinned back from the top of her head. Izzy had done her make up lightly as well and her hair was dead straight making her look older than nine.

They was a knock at the door than Clary's little brother Max ran in the room screaming and shouting then behind him was her older brother Alec. He had the same ink black hair as Izzy then he had blue eyes and was thin. Max then was only two with the same dark hair but he had grey eyes.

"Jace has arrived he's settling down in his room then he will be joining us for dinner" Alec said and Clary realised he was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans. _Why did Izzy have to dress us up? _Clary thought.

"Come on then let's go, Max you want a piggy back ride?" Izzy asked smiling at her younger brother. Max cheered and Alec helped him onto Izzy's back. He was wearing the same as Alec a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Let's go then" Clary said walking with her brothers and sister to the dinning room of the New York institute.

"Are you alright, Clary?" Alec asked as Izzy and Max ran off in front.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed quiet. You know just because mum and dad are adopting Jace doesn't mean we love you any less. You are a Lightwood you will always be a Lightwood and we will always love you" Clary smiled.

"I know it's just I kind of know what Jace is going through. I lost my parents when I was born. Jace knew his father though and he watched his father die, it must be worse for him" Clary said sighing. She thought about the little boy as he watched his father die, it broke her heart.

"I can't imagine what's going through his head but where help him go through it. Hodge said he can join our lessons in a week when he's settled down, I won't be the only boy any more" Alec said with a smile as Clary giggled.

"Nothing wrong with me and Izzy. If you think your better than us then you have another thing coming Alexander Gideon Lightwood" Clary said poking her tongue out.

"Is that a threat Clarissa Adele Lightwood?" Alec asked and then he was tickling her.

"Stop! Alec Stop!" Clary shouted giggling and then Alec froze looking at something. She looked up following Alec's eyes and they stood Jace Wayland looking at them. Clary took in the sight of him, his golden eyes, golden skin and the golden hair that reminded her of a lion's mane. He was tall and was wearing just a pair of jeans and a top, they was no smile on his face but who could think he would smile after what he experienced.

"Jace, this is my sister Clary" Alec said a little unsure of what to say. Clary gave Jace a smile out of politeness but he just stared at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you..." Clary said a little unsure of what to say or do.

"I was told to go to the dinning room but I'm lost" Jace said looking to Alec, ignoring Clary altogether.

"Were going they now, you can come with us" Alec gestured for Clary and Jace to follow him as they walked down the corridors towards the dinning room in silence.

"Jace I see you have met Clary" Maryse said "This is my other daughter Isabelle and you have already met my sons Alec and Max"

"Yes" Was all Jace said.

"Don't touch my dolls, that's the only rule I have" Izzy said as Clary took the seat next to her. She looked up across the table and they Jace sat staring at Clary once again.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to playing with them" Jace joked and everyone laughed a little awkwardly.

"May I have a word, Maryse, after dinner" Hodge asked looking across the table with a frown on his face. He was wearing a suit like always covering up his runes.

"Certainly but now let's eat" Maryse said as she started to cut up Max's food for him while Robert and Hodge exchanged a look.

After dinner everyone had gathered around in the living room as Hodge told story's of adventures shadowhunters had been on. Jace had left the room after a while, everyone allowing him to have some time alone. After a while Clary had left to go to her room to draw until she heard the sound of the piano in the library. She opened the door of the library to find Jace sitting at the piano playing the notes with passion.

"Am I that interesting to watch?" Jace said after he pressed the last key causing Clary to jump.

"Yes you play the piano with a lot of passion. Did your..." She stopped remembering what happened to Jace's father and regretted opening her mouth.

"My father? Yes he did" Clary was unsure what to say or do now so she ended up walking over to were Jace sat on the stool of the piano.

"I have a question" Jace asked after a moment of silence as she stood at the end of the piano facing opposite from him.

"Yes?"

"Everyone but you has black hair"

"I was adopted into the family" Clary said and she moved to sit next to Jace.

"What happened to your family if you don't mind me asking" He asked with a little smile.

"They died when I was born"

"I never had a mother. I've only ever had a father" He said and Clary felt sorry for him.

"You have a friend now" She said after a moment. Jace looked up to her with a smile, the biggest smile she had ever seen him have.

_Jonathan Wayland and Clarissa Adele Lightwood do you promise to fight together and lay your lives down for one another? _Clary heard brother Jeremiah in her head. She looked around to her family everyone was there apart from Hodge smiling at them. Even the Clave was there to see they promise to them. Then she turned to Jace to see him smiling as well, her best friend and soon to be Parabatai.

"Yes" Jace said with a massive smile as they stood staring at each other holding each others hands.

"Yes" Clary said.

_Then you may begin _The voice of brother Jeremiah came again.

"_Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._" Clary and Jace both said at the same time.

Clary began to draw the Parabatai rune on Jace above his heart as she felt the welcomed sting touch above her heart. When the runes were complete Jace and Clary quickly looked at each other with a smile. She felt a connection, like a pull towards Jace tying them together making them Parabatai's. It wasn't what she would imagined but it was better than what she imagined and she felt complete being tied to Jace.

_You are connected by the soul now _Brother Jeremiah voice echoed in her mind and then the silent brothers left the room in the silent city. Clary couldn't help but hug Jace with the excitement of him being her Parabatai.

"Aren't you lucky having me as a Parabatai" Jace said as Clary rolled her eyes at his comments but he just smiled.

"Is it to late to turn-back? I think I made a mistake" Clary said with an evil smile as Jace lost his.

"Lightwood, watch it"

"Or what? You going to hurt your Parabatai?" That smile appeared on Jace's face again as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't dream of it but I know other ways" They was the sound of someone clearing they throat and they turned around to find they family and the Clave smiling at them.

"Congratulations!" They family cheered hugging them. She was still the second smallest of the family at the age of thirteen but Max was still smaller than her.

"I'm so happy for you" Maryse said hugging Clary and then Jace.

"You two are going to make fine Parabatai's" Robert said.

"Congratulations, we know you will keep your promises. We have faith in you Jonathan and Clarissa" The Consul said giving them a smile.

"My name is Jace but thanks"

"Well then how about we go Taki's in celebration?" Robert asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Would the Clave like to join us for dinner?" Maryse asked.

"No thank you we must be getting back to Alicante" The Consul said.

"It's been a few weeks since we last ate here, I hope they aren't to many downworlders" Izzy moaned as they walked up to Taki's.

"Jace don't annoy the werewolf's, please" Maryse begged. Clary remembered the last time they were at Taki's when Jace had annoyed one of the werewolf's and had caused a fight in the diner.

"I'll try my hardest but they get annoyed from jealousy of my goodlooks" Jace said with a smirk as everyone shook they head.

"Can we have ice cream?" Max asked. He looked tiny walking next to his father, holding his hand as he jumped as he walked.

"Maybe if you eat all your dinner" Robert said messing up his hair as he cheered. They entered the diner then ignoring the stares from the downworlder's as they sat down in a booth. Jace and Izzy sitting either side of her then Alec sitting next to Jace and they parents and Max on the other side of the booth.

"What does my Parabatai want today?" Jace asked with a smile as he said the word Parabatai.

"I'm not sure the blood seems to be catching my attention or the Faerie plum" Clary said as everyone laughed.

"I'll have the Faerie plum I've always wondered what would happen" Jace said with a grin.

"That would be funny to see but Jace you don't know what could happen" Alec said.

"Do it" Izzy said as she turned the page of the menu. Jace looked up to Maryse and Robert asking for permission but they just looked at each other.

"They have to learn from they mistakes, Maryse" Robert said with a smile.

"Jace I'm with Alec you don't know what will happen" Clary said biting her lip nervous for Jace.

"That's where the fun is, it's a mystery" He said with a wink and then Kaelie the waitress came over. She was tall, thin with milky white skin and green veins. With blonde hair with a green tint, blue eyes with no whites or pupils, and sharp teeth.

"What can I get you?" She asked giving Jace a quick glance. He was only fourteen and he already had the girls all over him.

"Chicken nuggets and chips, please" Max said with a smile.

"Salad with a jacket potato" Maryse said not looking at Kaelie.

"All day breakfast" Robert said.

"Burger and chips" Izzy said also not looking at Kaelie.

"Same for me, please" Clary said giving Kaelie a smile.

"I'll have the same as well" Alec said then everyone turned to look at Jace who was grinning.

"Farie plum, please" He said and Kaelie looked at him in shock and then shrugged it off.

"Sure" She disappeared as everyone sat staring at Jace.

"What?" He asked after a moment.

"The best way in life, is to learn from your mistakes" Robert said and then he turned to talk to his wife.

"Jace why are you doing this? If anything happens to you..." Clary said biting her lip. Alec seemed just as worried as she was the only one who seemed up for Jace doing it was Izzy.

"Everyone has to try something knew" Jace said as Clary and Alec sighed knowing he wasn't going to change his mind.

"You guys want to go hunting tonight? I'm up for a little killing" Izzy said she loved to go out killing demons and she always came home without a single hair out of place.

"First outing as Parabatai's" Clary said smiling at Jace.

"The one of many outings as Parabatai's" He said grabbing Clary's hand under the table. They were always holding hands it was a natural thing for them to do now.

"Can I come with you?" Max asked from across the table.

"One day you can and one day we can all fight together" Alec said giving him a smile as Max frowned.

"No fair" He sulked.

"Life isn't fair" Jace said and Clary squeezed his hand at that.

"Jace can you show me how to hold a sword when we get home, please?" Max asked.

"Sure" Jace said then Kaelie and another waitress that seemed to be more human then anything came over with they food. Clary had a feeling she was a werewolf. She bit her lip as the Farie plum was placed in front of Jace both waitresses watching him curiously.

"Go on then Jace let's see what happens" Izzy said with a smile. Clary squeezed Jace's hand again as he picked up the plum in his free hand and bit into it. Everyone watched him as he chewed and then swallowed, the whole diner was watching him. Jace seemed to shake then Alec jumped out of the booth allowing Jace to get out. Clary watched as he ran out of the diner stripping his clothes of.

"Robert, I blame you" Maryse said as everyone watched in shock as Jace ran down the Madison Avenue naked with antlers on his head.

* * *

**_They we have it. Everyone remember that from CoB? I had to include it haha! The first chapter and it's cute! I hope you all enjoyed it. Would be great for a review! _**


	2. Pandemonium

_**Hey I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! It was cute! I understand you was getting confused with the ages though so this might help.**_

_**The start of the last chapter:**_

_**Clary- 9**_

_**Izzy-9 **_

_**Alec- 11**_

_**Jace- 10**_

_**Max- 2**_

_**At the Parabatai part:**_

_**Clary- 13**_

_**Izzy- 13**_

_**Alec- 15**_

_**Jace- 14**_

_**Max- 6**_

_**I hopped that helped and now they are at the age they are at the start of City of Bones. I hope you like this chapter it starts to show what's happening.**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Pandemonium 

Pandemonium club, the place were demons tend to be, the place they could easily find them and one of the places they hunted for them. Izzy had already gone into the club, seeking for a demon as they followed behind waiting to pounce. The Mendelin rune was on Clary, Jace and Alec as they entered the club watching Izzy as she led the demon towards the storage cupboard.

"Let's do this" Jace said with a smile as he pulled his seraph blade from behind him and opened the door handle. "Ladies first"

"Come on" Clary whispered as she walked through the door with her brother and parabatai following behind.

"Just in time" Izzy said as she held the demon boy to the ground giving her brothers and sister a smile. Izzy looked beautiful in her white dress then the red pendant sitting in the middle of her chest. She always done the 'drawing the enemy in' as she liked to call it and then she, Alec and Jace came in after.

"What have we got here then?" Jace asked as Alec and Isabelle held the demon back. Clary stayed near Jace in the shadows, she always allowed him to have his fun.

"You, come out from the shadows" The demon instructed Clary.

"And why should I do what you tell me?" Clary questioned.

"Don't you tell her what to do" Jace warned becoming protective. The demon winced as Izzy and Alec tightened they grip.

"Don't kill me because I have valuable information. Information that will interest you"

"Like what?" Clary asked stepping from the shadows. She heard Jace exhale a breath heavily but Clary watched the demon as a massive smile spread across his face.

"Can it be?" The demon asked looking at Clary "If you kill me then your be missing out on valuable information"

"Like what?" Clary asked again getting annoyed with the demon.

"Your mother" Jace moved to stand next to Clary in a protective way as Clary stood in shock. Alec and Izzy were looking back between the demon and Clary, confusion spreading across they faces.

"I can ask my mother for information myself" Clary said hopping they meant Maryse.

"No, your biological mother. She is with Valentine, she has been asleep for years" Before he could give any more information Izzy had taken Alec's knife and stabbed him. The demon fell to the ground as the black icky blood spilled from his wound as he died.

"Izzy!" Clary moaned. If her biological mother was in danger then she obviously needed to go help her.

"He was talking nonsense. It was just talk to spare his life" She said as she picked up her blade and left the storage room.

"Izzy's right Clary. Your parents died when you was born" Alec said following Izzy out of the room.

"Jace?"

"Demons lie all the time. Just ignore what he said" He took Clary's hand as they walked out of the storage room and back out into the club. Everyone was dancing along to the music, oblivious to what just happened.

"Do you want to go Taki's? Alec and Izzy have probably gone home" Jace asked Clary as they left the club.

"Sure. Are they upset with what happened?"

"They are probably upset over the fact that the demon told you lies about your mother" Jace said as they walked down the subway to catch the train to Madison Avenue.

"It doesn't bother me. What if it is true though? Here I am denying it but my biological mother could be out there asleep and I don't know why" Clary said sighing.

"Everyone sleeps but your parents died just after you was born" Jace reminded Clary.

"Who were my parents?" She questioned but didn't realised she said it out loud.

"I don't know. You will have to ask Hodge when we get back. Maybe even Maryse and Robert" The train ride was only a matter of minutes and they were on Madison Avenue walking to Taki's.

"If I ask them would you come with me?" Clary asked biting her lip.

"Of course because I'm such an amazing friend" Jace said as he opened the door allowing Clary to go in first. Everyone turned to stare at them since they were wearing gear and armed. She slid down in the booth facing opposite Jace and then flicked through the menu.

"Great, I'm going to the park tomorrow to draw do you want to join me? I could ask Izzy and Alec as well" Clary asked.

"I would love to and a family trip out to the park? Sounds like something mundanes would do" Jace said and then Kaelie came over with her notepad smiling at Jace.

"What can I get you today, Jace?" She asked completely ignoring Clary. She bit her lip unsure of what to say, it was obvious Kaelie had a crush on Jace. _Who wouldn't?_ Clary thought to herself.

"Just a coke, Clary what do you want?" Jace asked and the waitress turned her attention to Clary losing the smile.

"The same" She said then the waitress walked of.

"Jace, she has a crush on you" Clary told him but she had a feeling he already realised.

"I know, who wouldn't have a crush on me?" He questioned and Clary had nothing to reply with.

"Lightwood speechless. We don't have a little crush do we?" Jace asked with a smile on his face. Clary blushed but before she could reply Kaelie appeared with they drinks placing them down on the table. She knocked Jace's "accidentally" spilling some on his gear.

"Sorry, let me get that for you" She said picking up the cloth that happened to be on her tray and dabbing at his wet spot. Clary raised an eyebrow at Jace as he smiled.

"That's alright but thanks" Jace said then he picked up his coke taking a sip as Kaelie walked away sighing.

"Don't you like her?" Clary asked looking at Jace and then at Kaelie behind the counter as she stood watching them.

"No, I have my eye on someone else" Jace said with a wink as Clary raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well then god help the girl you like" She took a sip at her drink and then started to trace the patterns of the runes on her hands.

"Yeah when she has to deal with a god like me" Clary shook her head at his comment before taking another sip of her drink.

* * *

The institute appeared from across the road, the glamour was easy to peel now since she grew up at the institute. Jace walked with her, his hand in hers, as they crossed the road to they home. It had gone midnight and Clary was beginning to become tired.

"If we go out tomorrow we should try to avoid dinner time so Izzy doesn't have to cook" Jace said as he closed the door to the institute.

"Good plan, perhaps we can persuade her to eat at Taki's" Clary said as they walked towards the lift were Jace pressed the buttons.

"Yeah" Jace said then he opened the shutters of the lift and they was Church the blue Persian cat.

"Hello Church is everyone still awake?" Clary asked as she and Jace entered the lift. She bent down to stroke the cat while Jace closed the shutters. Church led them towards the living room where Alec and Izzy sat in silence.

"Where's Hodge?" Jace asked as they entered the room.

"He's gone to bed. Mam, dad and Max won't be home for a few more weeks" Alec said looking up to Jace and Clary.

"What are they doing?" Clary asked. They had been gone for a few weeks now and Clary was starting to miss them, they all was.

"Important business with the Clave" Alec said and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"It's always the Clave" Izzy moaned then she turned to Clary "Are you ok? That demon what he said, don't listen to him"

"It's fine Izzy. I promise" Clary said sitting down next to her sister were Izzy gave her a small hug.

"What I don't understand is, how he knew she wasn't related to us and how he came up with a lie like that on the spot" Alec questioned then looked up to Jace.

"Incase you haven't noticed you and Izzy have ink black hair and Clary has red. It's not that hard to make up a lie either, how hard is it to come up with 'your mother has been asleep for years?'" Jace questioned.

"Then why didn't he say anything about your parents? Your adopted into the family. I'm curious though why he decided to lie to Clary" Alec said.

"She wasn't speaking or doing anything against him. He saw her as a venerability" Izzy said.

"It doesn't matter you know. I'm going to ask Mam and dad who my biological parents are when they get home" Clary said.

"Why do you want to know?" Izzy asked taking her sister's hand.

"I'm not sure" Clary said sighing. _Why do I need to know when I have a family that I'm happy with? _She wondered to herself.

"Does mam and dad even know? Everyone acts like they don't know Clary's biological family it's like they hiding it" Alec said.

"Why would they hide it though?" Jace asked before Clary could even speak.

"Perhaps they is a secret, a secret within the Clave" Alec said looking between the three of them.

"Do you think that's why they there? Talking about Clary?" Izzy questioned.

"I don't want to know any more. Your my family, I don't care about my past. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Clary said getting up and walking out of the room not bothering to look behind her. She got herself ready for bed then sat on her bed with her sketch book drawing what came to her mind. In the end she ended up drawing Jace but she got frustrated not being able to draw him how she saw him. Her room was opposite Izzy's since they stopped sharing a room a few years a go. The mahogany wood and the dark walls felt like home to Clary. Outside the window was the city of New York, the streets filled with cabs full with the drunks on they way home from the clubs. This was home to her, where her family lived and where she grew up. She didn't need to know about her family tree, she was a Lightwood and apart of they family tree. Curiosity was stuck in her mind though, she wondered who she really was and why no one knew who her biological family was.

* * *

Watching Clary draw always made Jace happy as he knew she was happy when she draws. He could see she wasn't exactly happy today ever since last night she hasn't been her happy self and it worried Jace.

"Your worried about her" Alec said he always knew Jace to well.

"Yeah aren't you?" Jace asked.

"Of course I am. I'm her big brother"

"We are all worried about her. I spoke to Hodge today and he's sent a letter to Mam" Izzy said. Clary was sat near the river drawing the river and the wildlife on it.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Jace. She tells you everything" Alec said. Jace got up and made his way over to Clary, he sat down next to her and watched her as she looked up to him.

"Hows the drawing going?" He asked not wanting to look at her sketch book. Clary's sketch book was like a girl's diary if you looked at it she would kill you, but Jace would like to see her try.

"It's going good, I don't think your like it though as I've drawn a few ducks" Clary said with a smile.

"You can send out a sign through your work. A warning that ducks are evil" Jace said as Clary giggled. That sound of bells that Jace loved to hear.

"Look over there" Jace followed were her finger pointed "how does that look evil? It's just a little duckling" She said shaking her head at Jace.

"Cuteness is a great sign for evil especially when it comes to ducks" He said looking away from the ducks as Clary laughed this time. Jace was glad that it was cheering her up, even though it was mainly because of the ducks.

"A baby is cute. Does that mean babies are a sign for evil?" Clary asked.

"Depends. Babies can grow up to become evil, a baby could be born evil" Jace said and he turned to face Clary to see her red ringlets blew in the wind across her face.

"I have a question" She said after a moment.

"Yes?" Jace said wondering what the question would be.

"You can deal with an army of demons but what would you do if it was an army of ducks?" Clary asked laughing at the end.

Jace laughed before he said "Run and hide"

"The great Jace can face anything but an army of ducks?" Clary said laughing.

"I'm glad you find it funny" Jace paused "Can I ask a question now?"

"Anything" Clary said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked then saw Clary lose her smile.

"Nothing" She said getting up and then walked away leaving Jace were he sat. He knew he shouldn't go after her but seeing her walk away from him felt like thousands of knifes had just stabbed him.

* * *

Clary walked around for ages trying to clear her mind, she knew Jace and everyone was worrying about her, but she didn't know what to tell them. She wondered what Maryse and Robert would feel if she asked who her biological parents were. It wasn't only that but she wanted to know and she didn't want to know at the same time. Making things even complicated then they was. They questioning that was spinning in her mind was _Why did it bother her now? _After all these years and now it bothered her. She watched as a mother and her daughter walked out of a coffee shop. It was easy to tell that she was the little girls mother because of the same high cheek bones and then the same brown curly hair and blue eyes. The coffee shop behind them was _Java Jones _and seemed like a cosy little coffee shop with the warm colours of reds and browns. She opened the doors entering the coffee shop and stood in line waiting for her turn.

"What can I get you, miss?" The woman asked.

"A coffee, please" Clary said and then the woman started to make her coffee. She looked around to see that the coffee shop was packed and they didn't seem to be a seat available for her. A boy caught her eye, he was sat on his own with a cup in his hand and reading the news paper. He had brown hair, brown eyes, his skin was light and he was good-looking. The boy was wearing glasses and seemed like the type to like comic books like Max did. He looked up to see Clary starring and smiled as she bit her lip, embarrassed.

"Is it ok if I sit down? They is no other seat available" Clary asked the boy as she held her cup of coffee.

"Sure. I'm Simon Lewis" He said holding his hand out which Clary shock.

"Clary Lightwood" She said sitting down opposite him.

"I haven't seen you around here before, new?" He asked looking at Clary from behind his glasses.

"No I was just walking and came across the coffee shop" Clary said and then she took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you like to draw?" He asked noticing her sketch book that she had placed on the table.

"Yeah do you?" She asked.

"No but I play in a band" He said with a smile.

"Anyone I've heard of before?" Clary asked returning the smile.

"Sea Vegetable Conspiracy" Simon said and Clary tried not to laugh.

"Did you come up with that name?" She asked while laughing.

"No my friend did were always changing names though. Can I ask are those tattoos?" Clary bit her lip unsure of what to say, mundanes her age didn't have tattoos.

"They not tattoos but it's complicated" She said.

"Apart of a religion?" Simon questioned.

"Kind of" Clary said taking another sip of her coffee. She turned to look out the window to see a large man standing they covered in runes. He was wearing gear but didn't seem to be armed. The passing people looked at him with questioning looks as they walked by. He was looking at Clary, watching her with a smile across his face.

"Do you know him?" Simon asked he seemed to be anxious and Clary couldn't blame him when seeing the man in the window.

"No but I'll be right back" Clary said getting up and walking out of the coffee shop but the man had disappeared. She walked for a bit to see if he had gone round the corner until someone pulled her down the ally.

"Get off me!" She shouted elbowing the man in the gut but he held onto her tight.

"Well, look at this, all these years and here you are Clarissa" He whispered into her ear. She struggled against him but he pinned her to the wall hard stopping her from being able to move.

"How do you know my name?" She asked giving up with the fight.

"Your mother" He said.

* * *

_**Hey so that's that chapter. Basically I think you can kind of guess what's going on. I've changed the story around and yeah it is going to be different obviously. I hoped you liked it though and please I love hearing what you think and if nothing makes sense just ask:)!**_


	3. Past

_**Hey I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I know I get all my there's theirs and they's mixed up and I'll try to sort that out:)! This one is probably a bit strange but oh well. I hope you like though.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Past

"How?" Was all Clary could think to say. She didn't know whether he meant he knew her mother or he still knew her mother.

"The last time we saw each other was when you was a matter of days old its a shame that downworlder Luke managed to get you away" He said as Clary froze in shock not understanding what he just said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Clary? That's what you preferred to be called isn't it, by your little family. Well, Clary. Your mother ran away from Valentine and we managed to track her down. When we found her, she had a new-born baby and a werewolf. If you ask me, I don't think that's such a great family a child and a pet dog. The downworlder managed to get you out and here you are today in New York" He said.

"Is my father a downworlder?" Clary asked.

"No." He said with a smile.

"You know, I never caught your name?" Clary asked wanting to know who he is.

"Pangborn" He said and Clary gasped recognising the name.

"You were apart of the circle. You worked with Valentine. What happened to my parents?" Clary asked wanting to know now.

"Clever girl. Your mother took a potion after you left and she hasn't woken up since. She's the only one who knows where the mortal cup is and Valentine is becoming impatient. No one knows who your father is" Pangborn said and she realised that the demon boy in Pandemonium was telling the truth.

"He's keeping her there in hope of the mortal cup? He still wants that cup after no one knows where it is? If she's asleep then how is he supposed to get it when she's the only one that knows?" Clary questioned.

"That's when you come in. Valentine still loves your mother and doesn't want her to leave. Valentine thinks you know where the cup is and he wants me to bring you to him but he didn't say I couldn't bring you in one piece" Pangborn said with a smile. Clary wasn't scared of pain she was more scared for Jace.

"What makes him think I know where the cup is? I was a newborn baby at the time but tell me who is my mother?" Clary asked wanting to know the missing part to the information.

"Your mother has friends, friends with spells. Your mother is Jocelyn Fairchild" He said. Clary felt her knees buckle she had heard of that name and had seen pictures of Jocelyn. Before she could even respond she was punched across the face and then thrown to the ground.

"Only a coward beats someone up without giving them a chance to fight" Clary said as she spat blood out from her mouth.

"It's more fun this way though" Pangborn said and he went to kick her but Clary rolled out of the way and jumped up to defend herself.

"It's more fun to fight" She said as she went to attack him. She was tiny compared to him and she knew she didn't have a chance but she wasn't going down without a fight. He kicked her back sending her flying against the wall. She sunk to the ground, wincing as she tried to get up, a few ribs were broken, but she wasn't giving up.

"Perhaps I can take you to Valentine close to death and allow you to borrow my steele" Pangborn said and then he brought out a kinfe. Clary bit her lip knowing he was going to make her suffer. She looked around and the only weapon she could find was the lid of the bin.

"I'm not going anywhere" She spat as she stood up and defended herself with the bin lid as Pangborn went to strike.

"Clary!" She heard Simon shout making her lose her concentration and the knife stabbed her in the side of her stomach.

* * *

Jace was on his way back from the park with Alec and Izzy, he couldn't help but worry about Clary. He didn't know where she was or whether she was safe. He stopped walking over a moment when he felt a sharp pain where his Parabatai rune was it started to get worse and it felt like it was pulling him somewhere. Clary was in danger and the connection was leading Jace to her.

"Jace?" Alec questioned.

"Clary. She's in trouble" Jace said and then he started to run in direction of where the connection was leading him. He could hear Izzy and Alec behind him as they ran through the streets. Clary wasn't dead as the connection would have broken and he wouldn't be able to feel her any more but she was injured, badly. It worried Jace as he carried on running, pushing past the mundanes on the street.

"Jace there's shouting coming down that ally" Izzy pointed out they were standing outside Java Jones were the connection led him. He turned and ran down the ally in hope that Clary was here. She was, she was laying on the ground as a mundane was holding his hands on the side of her tummy, stopping the bleeding.

"She's been stabbed" Alec said and Jace had his stele out in a flash.

"Move!" He shouted to the boy. He moved out of the way and Jace took his place, starting to draw the iratze rune on Clary. Izzy had her head in her lap and was drawing runes on her minor injury and Alec held the boy back with concern for his sister also on his face.

"Clary can you hear me?" Jace asked hopping for a response.

"She's lost a lot of blood" The boy said from behind.

"The runes are working, she should be healing" Jace said and he was close to panic.

"Jace it's going to take time for her to heal. She just needs to rest" Izzy said placing a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"You need to get her to a hospital" The boy said.

"No need. A hospital would be useless to her" Alec told him and Jace was getting annoyed with the mundane boy.

"You can go, thanks for helping but where take it over from here" Jace said pulling Clary into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she is fine" The boy said. Jace gritted his teeth he wasn't in the mood to deal with mundanes after almost losing his Parabatai, his best friend.

"Jace, maybe he should come with us. You can't just expect him to leave after what he's just witnessed. Plus he might know who did this to Clary" Izzy said as Jace sighed.

"Fine for Clary" Jace said not bothering to look at the mundane.

"Jace?" He heard Clary but it was only a whisper.

"I'm here, Clary. Your fine, I promise" He whispered then kissed her forehead.

"My mom, she's in trouble. Valentine. Luke... downworlder...mortal cup" Clary said before she closed her eyes again. Jace repeated the words she said in her head and sighed they had been wrong.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes slowly to find the warmth of Jace's hand linked with her hand. He was sitting next to her watching her with worry and concern that made the memories of what happened come back to her.

"Clary... by the angel you almost gave me a heart attack" He whispered and she almost thought the boy who never cried was about to cry. She looked to see at the foot of the bed was Izzy, Alec and Hodge all smiling at her with relief on they faces. On the other side to her though was Simon the mundane boy she had spoken to in the coffee shop. The pale walls and the room was familiar to her, they was in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry" She told Jace gently squeezing his hand "Simon what are you doing here?" She asked turning to face him.

"I couldn't just walk away not knowing what happened to you" He said giving Clary a smile.

"Thank you" Clary said then she slowly started to get up.

"No. Your staying in bed all day" Jace told her and he gently pushed her back down onto the bed again.

"I need to help my biological mother" Clary said biting her lip knowing that she had to explain what happened.

"Pangborn spoke to you?" Hodge asked and they must have realised who it was from Simon's description of him.

"Yes. I know who my mother is but what happened to Pangborn?" Clary asked not remembering what happened after she was stabbed.

"He just left. He saw me and ran" Simon said with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand why when a weak mundane like you turns up" Jace said.

"You and Alec keep calling me a mundane but you never tell me what it is" Simon said as Clary sighed.

"A human but that doesn't matter right now what matters is what's going on" Alec said turning to Clary.

"Who is your mother, Clary?" Izzy asked.

"Jocelyn Fairchild" Clary said and everyone gasped apart from Hodge and Simon.

"Hodge?" Clary asked noticing the look he gave her like he already knew.

"We all knew but we kept it a secret to protect you" Hodge said but Clary didn't feel angry because she understood why.

"Do you know who Luke is? A downworlder?" Clary asked wanting to know who the Luke was, the one who saved her life.

"Lucian Graymark. He was Valentine's parabatai and he was good friends with your mother. He was bitten by a werewolf but when your mother left Valentine, Luke went with her to protect her" Hodge said as Clary recognised Lucian from the photos of the members of the Cicle. All those times she looked at those pictures not knowing that Joeclyn Fairchild was her biological mother and Lucian was the werewolf who saved her life.

"Clary. Please explain" Jace said squeezing her hand lightly.

"When I was a matter of days old. Valentine sent Pangborn and some others after my mother for the mortal cup. Luke or Lucian managed to get me away but Jocelyn drank a potion and she has been asleep ever since. Valentine still loves her so won't let her go but he's now looking for me because he thinks I know where the mortal cup is" Clary said biting her lip.

"How do you know where the mortal cup is when you were only a matter of days old?" Izzy asked.

"That's what I said but Pangborn said my mother had friends who knew spells" She said.

"If Valentine wants you then why did Pangborn stab you?" Alec asked. Clary felt Jace tense beside her but she just ignored it.

"Valentine wanted me alive and Pangborn wasn't going to take me in good shape. I think he was only going to cut me with the knife but Simon startled him" Clary said.

"That's the problem with mundanes" Jace whispered so only Clary could hear.

"I'm sorry" Simon said.

"It's not your fault. But the question is where is the mortal cup?" Clary asked.

"No one knows. But perhaps the silent brothers can help us and we need to find Lucian" Hodge said.

"Yes. Shall I contact mom and dad about coming home?" Alec asked but Clary shook her head.

"No it's not that important for them to come on from whatever they are doing with the Clave but tell them I was attacked by a demon and I'm now fine" Clary said.

"It is important though, Clary. You could have died today. You're in danger at the moment" Jace said.

"Let's just find the cup and then were contact them" Clary said.

"Good idea. Now I'm going to go contact the silent brothers but you're not to meet them until tomorrow. Simon you are welcome to stay as I'm sure you are going to want to help out in anyway you can for Clary" Hodge said then he left the room.

"Great company of a mundane that's going to keep Clary safe" Jace said.

"Jace, don't be rude. Ignore him Simon you're welcome to stay" Clary said giving Simon a smile.

"I don't think I can leave, not knowing what happened to you" Simon said.

"Well then Simon, I'll show you to your room and give you a tour" Izzy said dragging him out of the room leaving the sound of her heels as they went.

"She'll get his hopes up then crush him" Alec said taking Simon's seat.

"Now that would be good to see" Jace said as he and Alec smiled at each other. Clary knew Alec's feelings for Jace and she wished the Clave wouldn't have a problem with shadowhunters being gay.

"Are you two really going to make me sit in bed for the rest of the day?" Clary asked looking between them both.

"Yes. I don't see the problem when you have me for company" Jace said giving Clary a wink.

"Or your big brother and as your big brother I'm going to go make you something to eat" Alec said getting up then he left.

"Do you think it's possible for Alec's cooking to be worse than Izzy's?" Clary asked Jace. She was staring at their hands that their fingers were still laced together.

"I'm not sure but it should be interesting to see. I might have to test it though I can't bear the thought of almost losing you twice in one day" Jace said.

* * *

"Is that the famous cup everyone is talking about?" Simon asked pointing to a painting where the cup sat on the table surrounded by shadowhunters. The painting stood out compared to the others as it didn't seem as ancient. Simon wouldn't have believed any of this morning but seeing Clary be stabbed then Jace creating runes on her to heal her, he believes it.

"Yes this is one of the newest paintings the institute has" Isabelle said as she looked at the painting with a smile. Simon could see the pride she had for being a shadowhunter and he could see why it seemed like an interesting life.

"So everything is true? Vampires, werewolf's, witches? What about mummies?" Simon asked.

"yes but they is no such thing as mummies and they're also warlocks as well" She said leading Simon down the hall way.

"Warlocks? Wow. Jace seems very protective of Clary even more than you and Alec are" Simon said.

"They're Parabatai's that's why"

"And that is?"

"It's when you make an oath to fight alongside that one person. To lie down your life for theirs. It's a rune that connects you together and the relationship is stronger than siblings. They're tied together until one of them dies." She said.

"Do you have one?" Simon asked.

"No. It's rare" She said.

* * *

Clary turned to face the door as it opened and Jace came in carrying a photo album. She had asked him to go get Hodge's photo album with pictures of the circle and he had given in after she begged him. She shuffled across the bed so Jace could sit on the bed with her.

"Here you go" He said climbing into the bed next to her as she took the photo album and opened it to the first page. She touched where Jocelyn Fairchild was at the front standing with Valentine. Clary looked like her with the same red hair, green eyes and the freckles spread across her face.

"That's Luke" Jace said pointing out Luke as he stood beside Valentine. She saw Pangborn and quickly turned the page before Jace could see her reaction. On the next page was a picture of her mother and Valentine. She stared at it for a while but she didn't feel anything when she looked at the women.

"Clary?" Jace asked as he realised the tears were falling from Clary's eyes.

"I just feel bad. I don't feel like she's my mother and I feel guilty because all these years she's been trapped, asleep and I haven't known"

"It's not your fault" Jace said then he pulled her onto his lap where she snuggled into his chest.

"I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty" Jace place his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up. Clary was looking into his golden irises as they were full with worry, concern and something else Clary had never seen before.

"Listen to me. We will find the cup and then we will find your mother. I promise we won't stop until she is safe again and you are safe." Jace said then he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. His hand cupped her cheek and then his other hand linked with her fingers again.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Alec said entering the infirmary. Clary moved from Jace's lap so she was sitting next to him but her hand was still linked with his. She quickly looked up to Alec to see the pain in his eyes and the sadness. Clary bit her lip feeling bad for her brother but what Clary and Jace was doing wasn't what he was thinking. _Or was it?_ Clary wondered.

"No" Jace said.

"Well, I brought you something to eat" Alec said not looking at either Jace or Clary.

"Goodluck, Lightwood" Jace said as Alec handed Clary pasta with tomato sauce.

"It was the only thing in the recipe book that made sense" Alec said as Clary took her first mouthful.

"Well it's better than Izzy's but it's not perfect" Clary said scrunching her nose up as Jace and Alec started to laugh.

"I heard that" Izzy said entering the room again with Simon by her side.

"Izzy you know I love you" Clary said giving her sister the best smile she could.

"Well then if you love me that much then your try out my new Stew I'm cooking for dinner tomorrow" Izzy said.

"Izzy, I've almost lost her once today please not again" Jace said.

"Jace your having some as well now"

"Looks like I'm safe" Alec said with a smile.

"No you're not" Izzy said.

"What about the mundane. If he's staying with us then guest should go first" Jace said as Clary sighed. She didn't see the problem with Simon staying.

"I'll try some but my names is Simon" Simon corrected.

"I know, mundane. You don't have to remind me"

"Jace, please. Simon is here for me and he's going to help" Clary said giving Simon a smile.

"How is the mundane going to help?" Jace asked and he started to trace patterns on the back of Clary's hand. Clary knew he done this to calm himself down.

"I want him here Jace if it wasn't for him I would be dead. He did stop the bleeding" Clary reminded him and she felt him tense next to her.

"If you want him here then ok but I guess I owe the mundane my thanks. Thanks for stopping the bleeding" He said looking up to Simon.

"You're welcome" Simon said and Clary smiled at the hope of a new friendship.

* * *

**_Hey so I hopped you liked that chapter. Poor Clary and good old Simon saving the day, kind of. It probably doesn't make much sense what's going on but it will. Please do review I really do love to hear what you think and I do try to improve from what you tell me:)!_**


	4. Silent City

_**Hey I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I can tell you there will defiantly be a Magnus I can't leave him out! Malec. Luke is also going to come in it. Hope you all enjoy this one it was a little hard but I tried my best. All the credit goes to Cassie. **_

* * *

Chapter 3- Silent City

The light shone through the window of the infirmary waking Clary up. She had fallen asleep on top of Jace and he didn't leave her like he promised. Clary watched Jace as he slept, he looked peaceful and he was smiling.

"Your staring at me" He said after a moment causing Clary to jump. She bit her lip as he opened his eyes smiling at her.

"I didn't know you was awake" Clary said.

"I'm a light sleeper. Now come on we have a busy day" Jace said getting up and then he offered Clary his hand. She took it and they began to walk out of the infirmary.

"You better go get yourself cleaned up if we're seeing the silent brothers" Jace said and Clary looked down at herself with a frown she did look a mess.

"I guess so. Turning up covered in blood and dirt won't look very good" Clary said shaking away the memory of yesterday.

"Well then you go get yourself cleaned up then where have breakfast. The Silent Brothers should be here after that" Jace said as he stopped outside her bedroom door.

"Do you think they can help?" Clary asked.

"Yeah. They look under those pretty red curls of yours" Jace said placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know" Clary said blushing "but I don't see what could be in my mind?"

"Well if Pangborn said about your mother knowing friends who could do spells then perhaps the Silent Brothers could undo it?" Jace questioned.

"All these years and the Silent Brothers have never picked it up before" Clary said.

"They have never had a reason to search your mind" Jace reminded Clary.

"Fine. I'll see you in the kitchen" Clary said as she gave Jace a quick hug before going into her room. The last time she had met the Silent Brothers was when she and Jace had they Parabatai ceremony. After getting in the shower and getting dressed into her gear she made her way down the hallway towards the Kitchen. Everyone was there including Simon,he was talking to Hodge, which made Clary happy that someone was treating him well other than Izzy.

"Your looking better" Alec said as Clary sat down at the table, next to Jace her usual seat.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks" Clary said taking a slice of toast.

"Maryse says if you give her a heart attack like that again she will personally kill you" Hodge said.

"Well I won't be giving her a heart attack like that again so I guess I'm safe" Clary said then she started to eat her toast.

"You will when she finds out what were doing" Izzy said.

"Lightwood over here is going through a rebellious stage of her life" Jace said chucking a grape at Clary as she dodged it and it hit Simon, who was sitting the other side of her.

"This rebellious Lightwood will kick your ass in a moment if you don't start being nice to our guests" Clary said "Simon do you know where my sketch book is? I have a feeling I left it at Java Johns"

"I gave it to Izzy" Simon said completely ignoring Jace.

"It's fine Clary. I promise it's locked up in my draw in my room" Izzy said.

"Good" Clary said.

"So who are the Silent Brothers?" Simon asked after a moment.

"They are a powerful group of male shadowhunters. They take powerful runes to strengthen they minds" Hodge said.

"Why not women?" Simon wondered.

"Women can become Iron Sisters but that's not important" Jace said.

"The Silent Brothers are also creepy and eerie" Izzy said.

"Mundane if your staying you might as well come help me" Alec said and he didn't seem to happy about it. Clary wondered why Alec or Jace didn't like Simon other than the fact he was a mundane.

"Help you with what?" Simon asked.

"Tracking down this Luke. If we find him then he might be able to give us more information or a whereabouts to where Valentine is" Alec said.

"If Luke knew where Valentine is wouldn't he go after him for Jocelyn?" Jace questioned.

"Yes he would" Hodge said then he put his news paper on the table.

"So that means he doesn't know where Valentine is" Clary said.

"He may or may not know where Jocelyn is but maybe he is waiting" Hodge said looking at everyone across the table.

"Waiting for what?" Clary asked.

"Perhaps the mortal cup to trade for Jocelyn. Perhaps he's waiting for you or perhaps he's waiting for the right moment" Hodge said. Clary thought about it the only one that seemed reasonable was for Luke to trade the mortal cup for Jocelyn.

"If he's waiting for the mortal cup then he's waiting for me to find it. That means he's waiting for the right time, the time I will find the cup" Clary said as Hodge nodded his head smiling at Clary.

"It seems a logical explanation but mundane were start by contacting the New York pack" Alec said.

"They is a pack of wolf's in New York?" Simon questioned then laughed.

"Yes why wouldn't there be?" Alec asked. Clary looked at Simon he was wearing different clothes and they looked like Alec's clothes. Out of both Alec and Jace, Alec would have been the one to lend Simon some clothes. They still seemed a bit to big for Simon though, as Alec had more muscle from the years of training.

"How much toast are you having Lightwood? That's your fifth slice now" Jace said as he took Clary's toast out of her hand and began to eat it.

"You're welcome. I can have as much toast as I want, but I need a full stomach for the Silent Brothers" Clary said.

"No. Your just filling yourself up so you miss out on dinner. Clary sometimes you forget we are sisters and I know you to well" Izzy said.

"What is wrong with Izzy's cooking?" Simon asked.

"Your see" Jace said.

"Izzy your cooking? You know I would love to have some of your cooking but I have some work to do" Hodge said as Jace, Clary and Alec started to laugh.

"Everyone will be sitting around this table tonight, eating my dinner or I will drag you here myself" Izzy said. Clary stopped laughing knowing Izzy meant what she said.

"I'll be there" Simon said giving Izzy a smile.

"No you won't you just want to get in her bed" Jace said.

"That's not true" Simon said.

"Thanks" Izzy said.

"I didn't mean it like that" Simon said a little unsure of what to say.

"Please, Jace leave Simon alone" Clary said.

"What I don't get is. What is so special about this cup?" Simon asked. His face with bright red from embarrassment but Clary could tell he was trying to ignore what Jace just said.

"A warlock and Jonathan Shadowhunter summoned an angel, the angel Raziel. The angel Raziel gave Jonathan the mortal instruments. Raziel mixed his blood with Jonathan's blood in the cup where the offspring of half angel and half man was who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children." Hodge said.

"So the cup creates your race and Valentine wants it because?" Simon asked.

"When I was apart of The Circle he wanted to destroy downworlders and he had conflict with The Clave, our government" Hodge said. Church came into the room hiding under the table.

"The Silent Brothers are here" Jace said then Clary stood up at the same time as Jace.

"Come straight back here after and tell us if they is any information" Alec instructed them.

"Clary if it's too much you tell them to stop" Izzy said giving her sister a hug.

"Everything will be fine" Clary said then she gave her brother a hug.

"Jace make sure she is fine you know what our Clary is like" Alec said.

"She's in safe hands" Jace said taking Clary's hand.

"Let's hope they find something" Hodge said.

"Simon I'll see you later" Clary said giving Simon a one-armed hug. Then she and Jace left the room walking down the hallway to where Brother Jeremiah stood. Brother Jeremiah had pale white skin, littered with runes, some of them the most powerful runes in the Gray Book. His head was shaved and looked like an egg. He had no eyes, just indentations where they should be. His mouth was sewn shut, due to the fact that he no longer needed to speak, thanks to the powerful runes placed on him as a Silent Brother.

_Clarissa Adele Lightwood you ask for the brotherhood in search for the whereabouts of the mortal cup? _The voice of Brother Jeremiah echoed through her head.

"Yes" Clary said and Jace squeezed her hand in reassurance.

_We understand that you now know who your mother is and we will help you _Clary remembered that the brotherhood had records of every member of the Clave of course they knew who her mother was.

"Do you know who my father is?" Clary asked.

_Come, where have to take you to the Bone City for this they is a powerful spell _Brother Jeremiah's voice echoed. Clary bit her lip she knew that the Silent Brothers knew who her father was but she wondered why they wouldn't tell her. Clary and Jace followed Brother Jeremiah out of the institute to were the carriage sat. Clary didn't need to peel the glamour of anymore to be able to see the Cinderella like carriage. However the carriage was black everything was black and then windows were tinted. Two horses were at the front and Brother Jeremiah got onto the carriage with the reins in his gloved hands.

"Lady's first" Jace said opening the carriage door and then he helped Clary to get in. Jace jumped in and the carriage took of before he even had time to shut the door. Clary had been in the carriage a few times before in her past and every time she had been in the carriage she was nervous.

"How long is that weasel staying with us?" Jace asked and Clary could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"You mean Simon? He is not a weasel and he can stay as long as he wants" Clary said.

"Your right I've seen weasel's that are more attractive than him, he's more like a rat" Jace said as Clary sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked.

"The question is why do you like him?" Jace asked.

"He's kind, sweet he helped _save _my life and..."

"You think he's good-looking and you like him" Jace said.

"He is good-looking but I don't like him in that way" Clary said.

"Not as good-looking as me though is he?" Jace asked with a smile. Clary didn't say anything she just bit her lip as the blush filled her cheeks causing Jace to laugh.

"Of course you think I'm good-looking, everyone does" Jace said with a smile.

"I didn't say anything" Clary said.

"I know, you bit your lip and you are blushing. Lightwood, I know you to well" Jace said.

"I have a question" Clary said wanting to change the subject. The carriage jolted and Clary grabbed hold of the seat to keep her from falling.

"Yes?" Jace asked.

"Pangborn... he was one of the men who killed your father wasn't he" Clary asked and she watched as Jace clenched his fists.

"Yes he killed my father and he almost killed you" Jace said and Clary bit her lip she shouldn't have brought this up. The carriage jolted again and she was thrown into Jace. "If I lost you yesterday I don't know what I would have done or how I would have gone on. Clary when my father died and I first came to the institute it was you that kept me going"

"Jace..." The carriage stopped and outside the window Clary could see the New York Marble Cemetery. Clary pulled away from Jace as he opened the door and then the two of them got out of the carriage. In front of them was green grass and then mossy marble walls.

_Come _Brother Jeremiah said as he moved to the dark centre of the garden. Jace took Clary's hand as they followed behind in silence. In the mossy marble walls Clary saw names and dates of people who were buried here. They stopped in front of a statue just slightly taller than Brother Jeremiah was, its base overgrown with moss. It was the angel Raziel holding the mortal cup. Clary watched as Brother Jeremiah had drawn a stele from his pocket and started to draw a rune on the statue's base. The mouth of the stone angel suddenly gaped wide in a silent scream, and a yawning black hole opened in the grassy turf at Jeremiah's feet. It looked like an open grave. They followed Brother Jeremiah down the stairs and Clary got out her witch light to see where she was going. The Silent City appeared with the rows of tall marble arches that rose overhead. The marble itself was a pure, ashy ivory, hard and polished-looking, inset in places with narrow strips of onyx, jasper, and jade. On the floor was runes the patterns that covered Clary's skin like all shadowhunters.

They passed the first arch where Clary saw the mausoleum that looked like a smooth white block of stone. The tombs were they bury the dead. Clary always believed her parents were buried they but now it felt strange-looking at the mausoleum. The ashes of the burned were used for the marble stone to create the arches.

"What room are we going to?" Clary asked Jace.

"We're going to the second level, the archives and council room" Jace said. Clary had been in this room before, in front of her was a white table of black basalt veined in white. Behind the table, against the dark wall, hung the enormous mortal sword, point down, its hilt carved in the shape of outspread wings. Seated at the table was a row of Silent Brothers, each wrapped and cowled in the same parchment-colored robes as Jeremiah.

Brother Jeremiah wasted no time_We have arrived. Clarissa, stand before the council. _

Clary squeezed Jace's hand in reassurance as the Brother Jeremiah had only spoken to her. She stepped into the centre of the black square not showing any fear, shadowhunters never showed fear. "All right" She said.

The brothers made a sound, a sound like a groan or a sigh. They raised they hands pushing their cowls back showing their scared faces and the pits of their empty eyes. Their stitched mouths seemed to grin at her.

_The council greets you, Clarissa Lightwood _She heard all their voices in her head at once.

_Are you ready? _Another voice came.

"Ready" Clary said wanting to get this over and done with.

The first contact came as a whisper _State your name to the council_

_Clary Lightwood_

The first voice was joined by others _Who are you?_

_I'm Clary, My mother and father are Maryse and Robert Lightwood. I have two brothers Alexander and Maxwell then one sister, Isabelle. I have a Parabatai Jace Wayland. My biological mother is Jocelyn Fairchild..._

Her mind seemed to in on itself, like an elastic band. She reeled soundlessly into a whirlwind of images cast against the insides of her closed eyes. The mother who gave birth to Clary was running through the forest carrying what looked like a rectangle box.

The image changed and she saw her mother sitting down against the wall with a quilt wrapped around her. She was holding a box that had JC written on it.

She saw herself as a newborn baby, in her mothers arms. Luke stood with them smiling down to Clary and Jocelyn. The front door of the place they were staying at was knocked down then Pangborn and Blackwell came in.

"Take her!" Jocelyn cried, handing Luke Clary. Jocelyn fought Pangborn and Blackwell knocking Blackwell out. Pangborn then chased Jocelyn into the next room as Luke saw that as his chance to leave with Clary. Clary could see it took Luke a lot to leave Jocelyn behind but it was like they had planed it.

The image changed again and Clary saw Luke still holding Clary as a newborn baby. He had Clary wrapped up in a blanket and he was writing a letter, a letter Clary couldn't see. She watched as he placed the letter inside Clary's blanket and then placed her on the doorstep. The doorstep was the step of the institute, he rang the doorbell then ran away. She watched as he looked back once more, the tears falling from his eyes and then he was gone. Maryse had opened the door to find Clary and the letter.

Before Clary could see what happened next the image changed to a blur something Clary couldn't see. A face appeared, one Clary had recognised and then she felt a pain in her right arm. The coldness on her face and she opened her eyes to realise she was on the cold marble ground.

She sat up looking down at her arm, the skin was split and bleeding covering her gear in blood. She looked around to find Jace standing there watching her with concern on his face and his lips were pressed in a firm line.

_The block inside your mind is stronger than we had anticipated, _he said._ It can be safely undone only by the one who put it there. For us to remove it would be to kill you. _

"A block? Why would I have a block?" Clary asked she remembered the face in the images and pressed her lips together.

_To stop you from knowing something your mother didn't want you to know _The voice of the brotherhood said. Clary thought about the face she saw, she had seen it before but couldn't remember where. _Who could put a block on me? _She thought and then the name came like a ringing bell.

"Magnus Bane" She whispered then turned to Jace.

_Yes _The brotherhood's voices echoed then they left behind the pillars. Only brother Jeremiah stayed watching as Jace ran over to Clary in a flash.

"Pass me your arm" He demanded and Clary placed her arm in his hand were he got out his stele and began to draw an Iratze on Clary's elbow. The wound, pain and stiffness had disappeared.

"Brother Jeremiah you have been quiet all this time, surely you have some thoughts you'd like to share?" Jace asked the brother.

_I am charged with leading you from the Silent City, and that is all _The voice echoed.

"We could always show ourselves out" Jace suggested hopefully "I'm sure I remember the way-"

_The marvels of the Silent City are not for the eyes of the uninitiated,_ said Jeremiah, and he turned his back on them with a soundless swish of robes. _This way. _

"We need to talk to Magus Bane" Clary told Jace as they walked through the Silent City again.

"I know. And I know the perfect way" Jace said with a smile.

"Izzy" Clary whispered as Jace nodded his head. They came up from the stairway to see the dark clouds gathered across the sky, it was going to rain.

"Are we taking the carriage?" Clary asked looking between Brother Jeremiah and Jace.

"No way" He said "I hate those things. Let's hail a cab"

* * *

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter! It's hard writing about the silent city but I did it! I told you Magnus will come involved. Please do review I really do love hearing what you think! Any questions I will answer them. All credit goes to Cassie:)!**_


	5. Invitation

Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This would have been posted last night but my laptop crashed. Here it is though and I think it has to be one of my favourites. They is a massive part in this that is all the lovely Cassie's then small parts that are also hers! please all the credit goes to her!

* * *

Chapter 5- Invitation

"Are you going to tell me what you saw?" Jace asked. They were in the back of the cab on their way back home and Jace was becoming very impatient.

"Wait till we get home" Clary told Jace and looked at him and then the driver. He sunk in his sit now sulking like a little child which made Clary smile. She went over what she saw in her head, how her mother managed to keep Pangborn and Blackwell away from luke to get Clary out of there. The image she saw of Luke when he left her made her feel sorry for him leaving Jocelyn and then Clary. _Could he be my father?_ Clary wondered.

"Your thinking" Jace said then he poked her forehead as Clary sighed.

"I am but I'm not telling you what I'm thinking until we get home" Clary told Jace for the third time now.

"Whatever you say, Lightwood" He said. They were close home now anywhere so he wouldn't have to wait long.

"I bet you any money Izzy has ordered Chinese" Clary said.

"A dollar" Jace said shaking Clary's hand. The cab stopped outside of the institute and Clary got out while Jace paid the man.

"Wait till were inside" Clary told Jace as she led the way up the steps and into the institute. They entered the lift and made they way to the kitchen which they guessed everyone would be.

"Here you go, Lightwood" Jace said handing Clary a dollar as they saw Izzy had ordered Chinese.

"Really? I know you don't like my cooking but..." Izzy began.

"Then don't cook" Jace said.

"Well then, I guess you don't want your mu shu pork?" Izzy asked and she shock the box in her hands.

"Izzy you cooking is amazing now hand me my mu shu pork" Jace said as Clary rolled her eyes and sat down next to Simon.

"Hey. Was everyone being nice to you today?" Clary asked.

"Don't worry about me everyone has been anxious to know what happened with you and the Silent Brothers" Simon said giving Clary a smile.

"Yeah forget about the mundane and tell us" Jace said as he took the seat opposite Clary and then Izzy sat down next to Jace. Everyone was sat around the round table including Alec and Hodge who were now engaged in the conversation.

"Are we turning into business people now? Sitting around a round table discussing what is happening in the future?" Clary asked.

"I'll say more of the Knights of the round table" Alec said.

"In that case then I'll be Arthur" Jace said.

"I'll be Guinevere. She's my favourite character" Clary said.

"I'll be Launcelot as he was my favourite character" Simon said and Clary was glad he was joining in.

"No your be the peasant" Jace said.

"You do realise Guinevere was married to Arthur and Launcelot was in love with Guinevere right?" Izzy said as Clary blushed. She looked down at her dinner that was in front of her and took that as an opportunity to begin eating.

"Can we just get on with it?" Alec asked and Clary silently cursed herself of course Alec would get annoyed.

"Wait when we meet Magnus he can be Merlin" Jace said and Clary burst out laughing the only person who got the joke.

"Care to explain?" Hodge asked after a moment.

Clary explained to everyone of what she saw and described everything that felt important. She described the blurred image and then how the face of Magnus appeared in the end.

"So you say Magnus should be Merlin because he put a block on Clary's mind?" Alec asked and then he started to laugh.

"I don't get it" Simon said.

"Get what?" Izzy asked.

"The whole downworlder business. You don't hunt them because they aren't exactly demons but they are not exactly people either" Simon said.

"Were only allowed to kill vampires if they are rouge vampires. Werewolf's kill demons so we don't bother each other and then some Warlocks help us" Izzy said.

"Getting back to the point. We need to see Magnus Bane" Jace said.

"Magnus Bane" Izzy repeated and was deep in thought.

"Yes?" Clary asked.

"One second" Izzy said then she was out of her chair and had left the room.

"I'll be Pellinore he was the strongest man in the world" Alec said with a smile as Clary, Jace and Simon laughed.

"I'm Geraint then" Hodge said.

"Then I'll be Iseult" Izzy said entering the room again with a piece of paper in her hands. "Here" She handed Clary the piece of paper. It was and invitation it was printed on thin paper, nearly parchment, in a thin, elegant, spidery hand. It announced a gathering at the humble home of Magnus the Magnificent Warlock, and promised attendees "a rapturous evening of delights beyond your wildest imaginations"

"Were going to a party?" Alec asked.

"Yeah I guess this is the best way to talk to him but Alec did you find out where Luke is?" Clary asked.

"No he isn't with the New York pack" Alec said giving Clary a sympathetic look.

"Well I say we go see what Magnus had hidden from you" Jace said.

* * *

The party didn't start till midnight, Clary was in her room drawing. She was drawing Jace again but couldn't get him right. They was a knock on the door and she closed her sketch book getting up to answer the door. Simon stood they smiling at Clary as she opened the door.

"Simon are you alright?" Clary asked.

"Yeah I just came to see you" Simon said.

"Well come on in then" Clary said as she gestured for Simon to come in. He entered her room looking around and then sat on her bed.

"I see you have your own little stash of weapons" Simon said looking at the corner of her room where her weapons were.

"Yeah. Simon does your mom know where you are?" Clary asked.

"Yeah I rang her this morning. Don't worry I said I was at a friends" Simon said "You know I was wondering about you and Jace"

"What about us?" Clary asked not sure where Simon was going.

"Are you together? Dating?" Simon asked and Clary felt her cheeks go red.

"No were not" Clary said after a moment.

"Oh right, well then, Ok. I'm going to go get a few hours sleep before the party" Simon said getting up.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're coming Simon maybe after I've spoken to Magnus we can get to know each other better" Clary said as she walked Simon to the door of her bedroom.

"Yeah after you've done your business" Simon said.

"Well I'll see you then" Clary said shutting the door behind Simon. She walked back over to her bed, lying down. Sleep wouldn't come for Clary though and she gave up when they was another knock on her door. She opened the door to find Jace this time with a smile across his face.

"Was you sleeping?" He asked.

"No. I can't sleep" Clary said walking back to her bed. She knew Jace would follow her so didn't bother inviting him in.

"If only Simon was here. He could probably bore you to sleep" Jace said as Clary sighed putting the pillow over her head. She took the pillow of after a few seconds to find Jace watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"You have been drawing" Jace observed seeing her sketch book on her bed.

"Yeah but it's annoying me lately" Clary said sighing.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can't draw anything the way I see it" Clary said not saying that she had been drawing him.

"If you let me see maybe I can help" Jace said reaching for her sketch book. Clary dived across her bed landing on top of the sketch book, blocking it from Jace's reach. In the mirror across the room she could see her and Jace, they runes showing parts of they bodies making them look similar, like they belonged together.

"There is no way I am letting you see my sketch book" Clary said laying on her stomach.

"Why? Have you been drawing me?" Jace asked. Clary knew she was blushing so hid her face in the quilt as Jace laughed. Before she knew it he was tickling her until the tears of laughter were falling down her face.

"Don't worry Lightwood all girl's diary's have me in it" Jace said with a wink as Clary shock her head.

"Of course they do" Clary said rolling over she didn't see the point in hiding her sketchbook now Jace knew. "Go on then you might as well look now you know"

"If your sure" He said reaching for her sketchbook. Clary watched as he flicked through her book looking at each drawing carefully. She bit her lip when he closed the book and watched as he looked up at her smiling.

"Clary you're amazing. Seriously I make the drawings look good but your really talented you should show it off to the world" Clary rolled her eyes at his comment but then laughed.

"Thanks" She said after a moment.

"If you're really tired, I could put you to sleep," he said. "Tell you a bedtime story."

"Are you serious?" She said looking at him.

"I'm always serious" He said.

"Okay" She said putting her sketchbook on the night table then laid down curling up on her side.

"Close your eyes" She closed her eyes.

"Once there was a little boy" Jace began.

"A shadowhunter boy?" Clary interrupted.

"Of course." For a moment a bleak amusement coloured his voice. Then it was gone. "When the boy was six years old, his father gave him a falcon to train. Falcons are raptors—killing birds, his father told him, the Shadowhunters of the sky.

"The falcon didn't like the boy, and the boy didn't like it, either. Its sharp beak made him nervous, and its bright eyes always seemed to be watching him. It would slash at him with beak and talons when he came near: For weeks his wrists and hands were always bleeding. He didn't know it, but his father had selected a falcon that had lived in the wild for over a year, and was nearly impossible to tame. But the boy tried, because his father had told him to make the falcon obedient, and he wanted to please his father.

"He stayed with the falcon constantly, keeping it awake by talking to it and even playing music to it, because a tired bird was meant to be easier to tame. He learned the equipment: the jesses, the hood, the brail, the leash that bound the bird to his wrist. He was meant to keep the falcon blind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it—instead he tried to sit where the bird could see him as he touched and stroked its wings, willing it to trust him. He fed it from his hand, and at first it would not eat. Later it ate so savagely that its beak cut the skin of his palm. But the boy was glad, because it was progress, and because he wanted the bird to know him, even if the bird had to consume his blood to make that happen.

"He began to see that the falcon was beautiful, that its slim wings were built for the speed of flight, that it was strong and swift, fierce and gentle. When it dived to the ground, it moved like light. When it learned to circle and come to his wrist, he nearly shouted with delight. Sometimes the bird would hop to his shoulder and put its beak in his hair. He knew his falcon loved him, and when he was certain it was not just tamed but perfectly tamed, he went to his father and showed him what he had done, expecting him to be proud.

"Instead his father took the bird, now tame and trusting, in his hands and broke its neck. 'I told you to make it obedient,' his father said, and dropped the falcon's lifeless body to the ground. 'Instead, you taught it to love you. Falcons are not meant to be loving pets: They are fierce and wild, savage and cruel. This bird was not tamed; it was broken.

"Later, when his father left him, the boy cried over his pet, until eventually his father sent a servant to take the body of the bird away and bury it. The boy never cried again, and he never forgot what he'd learned: that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed."

Clary had frozen, "Jace you never told me that story before" She said yawning.

"Did you rather hear a story you've heard before then?" Jace asked as he laid down next to Clary.

"It's a good story though. He was only trying to make me stronger" Jace said and now Clary had cuddled up to him.

"Jace... I'm sorry" She said but she had falling unconscious into a sleep.

* * *

She was woken to an urgent voice "Get up and Jace get out"

"Izzy what are you doing?" Clary asked as she sat up stretching her arms. Jace had sat up as well and was rubbing his eyes.

"Incase you have forgotten we have a party to go to. Now Jace out" Izzy demanded.

"This is the first time I've ever been thrown out a bedroom" Jace said as Clary blushed.

"I don't care what you and Clary have been up to just get out" Izzy said. Clary and Jace exchanged a look before Jace left the room laughing.

"Izzy we didn't do anything" Clary hissed.

"I know but it's obvious you want to" Izzy said with a wink then ran to Clary's wardrobe. Clary froze at Izzy's words she hopped Jace wasn't behind the door listening.

"Here" Izzy said "Put this on" She handed Clary a dress that was like a thin sheet. It was obviously short and tight but Clary was now used to it from years of being a shadowhunter and being Izzy's sister. She went into her bathroom where she wiggled into the short dress and it was tight. The dress had spaghetti straps and the black runes on her chest made her seem dangerous. All the training for being a shadowhunter gave Clary muscle and allowed her to ditch being flat chested.

"Here's your boots" Izzy said handing her Clary's thigh high boots with heels on that Izzy had to help her learn how to walk in. She looked at Izzy she was wearing a short strapless dress with thigh high boots and a leather jacket. The typical shadowhunter look for girls. Clary put on her thigh high boots, zipping them up at the back she was almost ready.

"Now sit" Izzy demanded "This is why I love having a sister" She said as she swirled Clary's hair and then held it in place with sparkly pins.

"Open your eyes" Izzy demanded. Clary opened her eyes as Izzy grabbed her eye-liner pen.

"Izzy is Alec ok? He seems a little of lately" Clary said and she knew that Izzy knew what she was going on about.

"I'm not going to lie, Clary. He's in a difficult position with his sister with her Parabatai" Izzy said and Clary bit her lip.

"They is nothing happening between me and Jace though" Clary reminded Izzy.

"Really? We have all seen the way you act with each other. Parabatai or not, Clary" Izzy said.

"But that's just it Parabatai's are closer than siblings" Clary said.

"Deny it all you want Clary you can't help what you heart feels" Izzy said "Done" Clary got up to look in the mirror she looked different with brighter eyes and then defined cheek bones. She went over to her weapon belt ignoring what Izzy had said and put her knifes in the side of her boots. Then she put her stele in another side of her thigh high boots.

"Let's go" Clary said then she left the room with Izzy following behind.

The boys were waiting for them in the entryway. They were all wearing black and Simon had clearly borrowed from Alec's clothes again. He stood uncomfortable as Jace and Alec leant against the wall but smiled when Clary and Izzy came over.

"Have you got knives on the side of your boots?" Simon asked as Clary walked over. She realised both Simon and Jace was looking at her and suddenly she felt naked.

"Yes you must always be prepared" Clary said showing Simon the knives as she twirled them in her hand then put them back in the side of her boot.

"I like the dress" Jace said "It needs a little something extra though"

"So your now a fashion expert?" Clary asked. He was standing so close to her, so close that she could feel the warmth of his body and the smell of newly applied marks.

He pulled out a dagger from his pocket. It was beautiful with red stones that spelled out Clary's name with a rose on the end.

"It's beautiful Jace" Clary said as he placed it in her hands. She looked up to him smiling then she heard someone clearing they voice, it was Alec.

"Really? Out of all the presents to get a girl you get her a dagger" Simon said shaking his head then his lips pressed in a fine line. Clary quickly looked to Izzy to see that Izzy had winked at her then looked to they brother in concern.

"Well what would you have gotten her then? Mundane?" Jace asked.

"A necklace or a bracelet but not a dagger" Simon said and Clary bit her lip.

"Please, both of you it's not a competition I like all three of them but a dagger more" Clary said smiling at them both.

"And one last thing" Jace said and then he reached over pulling the pins out of her hair. The red ringlets fell down her neck. She watched Jace as he looked at her smiling.

"Much better" He said and his voice was slightly uneven.

* * *

_**Hey so that's that chapter! I liked the King Athur thing with the whole love triangle ;)! Guess who's in the next chapter! I'm sure you can all guess! Please do review though I love hearing what you guys think.**_


	6. Magnus Bane

_**Hey I hope you liked the last chapter. This one is not great as it's now after midnight so it's not that good but hey here it is. Like I said this is my version and please don't hate me for changing the story, making it my own version but all the credit goes to Cassie! **_

* * *

Chapter 5- Magnus Bane

Izzy was in front leading the way with the sensor with Simon hot on her tails. Clary worked out that Simon loved gadgets with the amount of questions he was asking Izzy or he was pretending. Alec and Jace were walking either side of Clary as they walked through the streets of Brooklyn.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Nothing" Clary said watching Izzy and Simon.

"Clary, you are such a bad liar. Tell me" Jace said as Clary bit her lip and then sighed.

"I'm just nervous that's all" Clary said.

"Nervous about what?" Jace questioned.

"With what has been blocked from me"

"Don't you want to know what's being hidden from you?" Alec asked.

"I need to, I have to find my mother" Clary said.

"Why? It's not like she was ever a mother to you. She only gave birth to you" Alec said.

"I can't just leave her to sleep until she dies" Clary said "Well what else do I call her?"

"How about Jocelyn." Alec said.

"Does it even matter what I call her? What matters is, where is the mortal cup" Clary said.

"It doesn't matter" Alec said walking of to walk with Izzy. Clary bit her lip holding back the tears, she never had an argument with Alec before and she didn't like it. Shadowhunters didn't cry either they dealt with the pain and they were never made to look weak.

"Clary he's probably just worried about you" Jace said taking her hand.

"Hmm" Clary said she looked to her brother he was walking close to Izzy. She could see that he was tense by the way he was walking and he had his fists clenched.

"This is the right street" Izzy said. Clary looked down the street to see normal looking houses with square windows and flower boxes. Trashcans were on the pavement and the streets were silent. They was no Glamour, Clary realised as she would have been able to peel it away.

"Jace" Alec called looking behind a bulk of a large black car. Jace pulled Clary over with him and behind the car was seven Vampire motorcycles. They were sleek and silver with pipes running along the sides.

"Vampires" Jace said.

"They look like normal motorcycles to me" Simon said joining them with Izzy at his side.

"They are, but they've been altered to run on demon energies," she explained. "Vampires use them—it lets them get around fast at night. It's not strictly Covenant, but…"

"I've heard some of the bikes can fly," said Alec eagerly. He sounded like Simon with a new video game. "Or go invisible at the flick of a switch. Or operate under water."

Jace had jumped down off the curb and was circling the bikes, examining them. He reached out a hand and stroked one of the bikes along the sleek chassis. It had words painted along the side, in silver: nox invictus. "Victorious night," he translated.

Clary saw Jace had pulled a knife out of his pocket and she grabbed his wrist "Don't. It's not worth it"

"Hurry up" Said Izzy "I didn't get all dressed up to watch you mess around with a bunch of motorcycles"

"They are pretty to look at, you have to admit" Jace said.

"So am I, now hurry up" Izzy said.

"What building is it?" Clary asked silencing them both.

"I think this one" Jace said looking at the red warehouse standing in front of them.

"Only one way to find out" Said Izzy walking up the stairs as the rest followed behind, cramped in the small entryway. A naked bulb hung from a cord overhead, illuminating a large metal-bound door and a row of apartment buzzers along the left wall. Only one had a name written over it: bane. _A warlock living in an apartment _Clary thought to herself.

Izzy pressed the buzzer, nothing happened. She pressed it again and then was about to press it for a third time when Alec cut in "Don't be rude"

She glared at him "Alec-" The door flew open.

"Magnus Bane" Clary said recognising that same face that appeared in her head.

"That would be me" Magnus said. He was tall and thin with black spicky hair. He had a curve to his eyes and a gold tone to his evenly tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a shirt covered in dozens of metal buckles. A raccoon mask of charcoal glitter covered his eyes and then his lips were painted blue. "Children of the Nephilim" he said "Well, well I don't recall inviting you"

Izzy took the invitation and waved it like a white flag "I have an invitation, these are my friends"

Magnus took the invitation out of Izzy's hands "I must have been drunk" He said opening the door "try not to murder any of my guests"

"Even when one of them spills a drink on my new shoes?" Jace asked as Clary rolled her eyes shaking her head at Jace.

"Even then" Magnus's hand shot out, so fast it was barely a blur. He plucked the stele out of Jace's hand—Clary hadn't even realized he was holding it—and held it up. Jace looked faintly abashed. "As for this," Magnus said, sliding it into Jace's jeans pocket, "keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter."

Clary was trying not to laugh at Jace as Magnus grinned "Come on" He said.

"Jace try not to piss him of please, then he won't help us" Clary told Jace.

"I know what I'm doing" He said with a smile.

"I hope so" Clary said walking through the door. Magnus's apartment was at the top of the rickety stairs. His apartment was huge and was empty with only little furniture. Floor-to-ceiling windows were smeared with a thick film of dirt and paint, blocking out most of the ambient light from the street. Big metal pillars wound with coloured lights held up an arched, sooty ceiling. Doors torn off their hinges and laid across dented metal garbage cans made a makeshift bar at one end of the room. A lilac-skinned woman in a metallic bustier was ranging drinks along the bar in tall, harshly coloured glasses that tinted the fluid inside them: blood-red, cyanosis blue, poison green. Even for a New York bartender she worked with an amazingly speedy efficiency—probably helped along by the fact that she had a second set of long, graceful arms to go with the first.

Downworlder's filled the rooms, Faire's with different coloured skins, a group of vampires. A girl with long braided hair filled with flowers and then she was with a boy with bright green hair. Bodies were dancing in the middle of the room but they was no band in sight.

"You like the party?" Clary turned to see Magnus leaning on a pillar. His eyes shone in the darkness. Clary looked around to see she was alone everyone else was lost in the crowd.

"Is it in honour of anything?" Clary asked.

"My cat's birthday"

"Oh" Clary said "Where is your cat?"

"I don't know. He ran away" He said walking away from the pillar.

Alec and Jace appeared, Jace with a ring of flowers around his neck making Clary nervous. "Where are Simon and Izzy?" She asked.

"On the dance floor" He said pointing out Izzy and Simon. She saw that Simon wasn't that great of a dancer as he just bounced up and down. Izzy looked like she was teasing Simon by the way she circled him like a snake.

"Look" Jace said "We really need to talk"

"MAGNUS BANE" The deep booming voice of a vampire appeared. He was surprisingly short and looked to be in his early thirties. His head was shaved and he was muscular, Clary noticed his fingers were trembling. "Someone just poured Holy Water into the gas tank on my bike. It's ruined. Destroyed. All the pipes are melted"

"Melted" Murmerd Magnus "How dreadful"

"I want to know who did it" The vampire said baring his teeth. _Vampires were so dramatic _Clary thought to herself. The vampire turned to Clary's direction his eyes widening when he saw Clary "You" He said.

"What about her?" Jace asked standing in front of her.

"She's the girl Valentines after" He said then Clary looked between the vampire and then Magnus. She paused on Magnus as she saw realisation appeared in his eyes along with a smile.

"You've outstayed your welcome," Magnus ordered. Clary saw his eyes properly they were split just like a cat's eyes. "Now go" The vampire turned walking away, the anger still showed in his posture but he looked back smiling at Clary.

"We put the holy water in his gas tank" Alec said. Clary looked at him surprised, she knew it was them but she was shocked he just admitted it.

"ALEC" Jace shouted "Shut up"

"I assumed that," said Magnus, looking amused. "Vindictive little bastards, aren't you? You know their bikes run on demon energies. I doubt he'll be able to repair it."

"One less leech with a fancy car" Jace said "My heart bleeds"

"I heard some of them can make they bikes fly" Alec said looking animated for a moment. Clary thought she saw him almost smiling that made her smile.

"An old witches tale" Magnus said his eyes glittering "Is that why you wanted to crash my party? Just to wreck some bloodsuckers bike?"

"No" Said Clary "I need to talk to you"

"Ahh, yes Clarissa" Magnus said.

"Clary" She corrected.

"Then what can I do for you, Clary?" Magnus asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private" She said again gesturing to the opened ears around her.

"And what if I don't want to talk to you in private?" Magnus asked.

"Maybe a visit from the Silent City" Jace said.

"That's quite a decision" Magnus said "But very well, if you don't mind though I was told to talk to Clary alone"

"By who?" Clary asked.

"Your mother" Magnus said "Come"

"I'll tell you in a bit" Clary reassured Jace before disappearing with Magnus through the crowds.

* * *

Magnus's bedroom was a riot of colour: canary-yellow sheets and bedspreads draped over a mattress on the floor, electric-blue vanity table strewn with more pots of paint and make-up than Isabelle's. Rainbow velvet curtains hid the floor-to-ceiling windows, and a tangled wool rug covered the floor.

"Nice place" Clary said admiring the art work he kept.

"Thank you. Now I know why you are here" Magnus said sitting down oh a sofa in his room.

"You do?" Clary asked sitting down on the opposite sofa.

"Yes. Your here because your mother brought you here when you was only a day old. If I can record correctly that day was sixteen years ago in a few days time" Magnus said with a smile.

"Yeah" Clary said "Why did my mother bring me here?"

"It was a few days before you was born" Magnus began "Jocelyn had been seen on the streets by Valentines men, it was only a matter of days, weeks if Jocelyn was lucky until they found her"

"Why didn't she move?" Clary asked.

"Moving when pregnant isn't easy, Clay" Magnus said "She began to plan out how she would protect you and keep the mortal cup away from Valentine. A day after you was born she brought you to me, asking for a spell that would block your abilities. She also asked for a spell for that when you work out everything that you have been brought up not knowing you will know where the mortal cup is"

"A block on my abilities?" Clary questioned not sure whether she was hearing things.

"Yes. Don't ask me what as I don't know myself. She told me that you would come to me as you got older and asked me if I would tell you" Magnus said.

"She sacrificed everything for me" Clary said and she felt the tears falling down her face.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when people cry" Magnus said handing Clary a box of tissues.

"You can't take the spell of?" Clary asked after a moment.

"No. It will fade away after time" Magnus said.

"Valentine doesn't want me just for the cup does he" Clary asked.

"No I'm afraid not. Your powerful Clary, even though you don't know it yet but you will soon"

"What about Luke or Lucian"

"What about him?" Magnus asked.

"Do you know where he is?" Clary asked she knew Luke would have more answers for her if she found him.

"How about I make you a deal?" Magnus asked.

"Go on"

"Find something that belonged to Luke then I can track him down for you" Magnus said.

"How will I pay you?" Clary asked.

"Give me your brother's phone number" Magnus said with a wink causing Clary to smile.

"Deal" Clary said as Magnus handed her a piece of paper and she began to scribble Alec's number down.

"Thank you. Come back whenever you have something of Luke's, darling" Magnus said then he left the room and Clary sweared she heard him shriek.

Clary left Magnus's room walking down the stairs to the room where the downworlder's were. She looked around not able to find Jace, Alec, Izzy and Simon so started pushing through the crowds. Everyone looked down on her like she didn't belong here but she didn't let it get to her. She was a shadowhunter, they wouldn't touch her or even dream of touching her. Someone grabbed her arm and she turned around thinking it was Jace, but it wasn't. It was the vampire from earlier, the bald-headed one that was acting like a drama queen. _The one who knew Valentine wanted me _Clary said biting her lip. She went to go grab her knife but another arm grabbed her, holding her tight as she struggled.

"Let go" She shouted at them but they grip only tightened. The downworlder's around them stared but didn't bother to help. _Of course they wouldn't help _Clary thought as the two vampires dragged her from Magnus's party.

"You know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye" Clary said as they dragged her into the streets. The two vampires ignored her, she had gotten bored with them so put her foot out tripping over the bald-headed one. Clary pulled out her dagger that Jace had gotten her and slashed at the other vampire knocking him to the ground.

"Stupid girl. First you destroy my bike and now you attack us" The bald-headed vampire said. Clary saw in the shadows that other vampires had appeared trapping Clary against the wall.

"It wasn't me who destroyed your bike but if that is what this is about then I must be right all vampires are dramatic" Clary said. The vampires went to attack her as she attacked them with her dagger, knocking a few to the ground. One had knocked the dagger from her hand and she was now held by five different vampires, trapping her from moving.

"That is not what this is about. Valentine wanting you is what this is about" The Vampire said as the vampires holding Clary started to run, holding Clary tight. The rest of the vampires followed behind on they motorcycles as they sped of into the shadows.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jace asked "It's taking her ages"

"Relax Jace" Alec said "She will be fine, if she's in trouble she's armed"

"Why would she be in trouble though?" Jace asked. He and Alec was sat at the bar ignoring the crowd of downworlders. He had looked for Clary for a while now and they was still no sign of her.

"She wouldn't I'm just saying if she was" Alec said. Jace saw Izzy and Simon pushing through the crowd to get to them but Clary wasn't with them.

"Have you seen Clary?" Jace asked as soon as Izzy cam over. Jace ignored Simon like he always did, he didn't have time for mundanes.

"No I thought she was with Magnus?" Izzy asked looking through the crowds as well now.

"She is but they have been gone for a while now" Jace said as he buried his head in his hands. He knew he was over reacting but he couldn't help but worry for Clary.

"Well there's Magnus" Simon said pointing out Magnus in the crowd but Jace couldn't see Clary. All he saw was the girl with the webbed feet and braided hair with flowers next to Magnus. Jace pushed his way through the crowd ignoring the girls stares and hopping Clary was with him.

"Magnus where is Clary?" Jace asked seeing that Clary was nowhere to be seen. Alec, Izzy and Simon had appeared behind Jace now with expressions of worry.

"We said out goodbyes an hour a go, why can't you find her?" Magnus asked looking between the four of them.

"No one has seen her since she saw you" Jace said clenching his fists. He knew he was shaking in fear for Clary and he didn't want to be seen as weak in front of Downworlder's.

"This is terrible, I should have known better" Magnus said pushing his way through the crowd. They followed behind silently keeping up with Magnus as he ran from his apartment, down the stairs and out of the door. Outside was bodies, bodies of vampires that had been slashed at with a dagger. Jace ran over in search for Clary but all he found was her dagger covered in blood of the vampires.

* * *

_**Hey so yeah Magnus is involved with the story now and is even more of a bigger part now! I really couldn't leave him out! We all see the change as Clary is taken i**__**nstead of Simon but oh well that's how it's going. I hopped you liked the chapter:)! Please do review I love hearing what you thing!**_


	7. Hotel Dumort

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one took so long it is the longest chapter I have done and is interesting:)! Please all the credit goes to Cassie!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Hotel Dumort

"That girl is getting herself into trouble a lot lately" Izzy said. Jace looked around it looked like Clary had been outnumbered, but she didn't go without a fight. The crowd around them was whispering, they must have seen the whole thing, but not one of them helped Clary. He was proud of her, proud that she put up a fight, but now she was in trouble, again.

"Well, she has till morning till Valentine will be there to collect her" Magnus said leaning against one of the cars.

"I don't understand why he wants her that badly she hasn't got the cup" Simon said. Jace didn't want to be standing around talking about why some idiot wanted his Clary, he need to go save her.

"That's right, you haven't seen her since we spoke" Magnus said sighing then he rubbed his head.

"Care to tell us?" Jace asked.

"He wants her because she doesn't just know where the cup is she also has abilities. Abilities that I have stopped until now, it's only a matter of time till they start showing" He said. Everyone stood in shock letting the words sink in. _That's why he wants her because she's powerful _Jace thought.

"We need to go find her" Alec said looking between Izzy and Jace.

"They is a Catholic Church on Diamond street" Magnus said pointing in the direction. Jace knew this wasn't going to be easy, the vampires wouldn't just take Clary to please Valentine, he must have offered them something in return.

"You're not coming to help?" Izzy asked.

"No me and Clary have already made a deal" Magnus said with a smile that made Jace wonder what.

"A deal about what?" Jace asked.

"That's between me, Clary and someone else" Magnus said "Now get going"

Magnus turned walking away but he looked back giving a wink to Alec before disappearing into his apartment. He turned to Izzy and Alec sharing the same expression as them, _let_'s go_ save her. _They started to walk, not talking, as they thought about what was about to happen. Jace was planning on a way of getting in, getting Clary and then leaving but that didn't seem likely. He realised then that Simon was following behind them and stopped when they got outside the Church.

"What are you going?" Jace asked.

"Did you really think I was going to walk home knowing Clary was in danger?" Simon asked. Jace thought about it, he knew the mundane had a point he was stupid enough but he knew Clary wanted Simon around.

"No, someone a lot smarter than you would have walked home" Jace said as he got out his stele as he worked on the lock until it hit the ground with a thud. He opened the gates to the old, Gothic Catholic Church.

"Well you now have an extra pair of hands" Simon said ducking past Jace and into the Church's grounds.

"What size are your hands?" Alec asked entering the Church followed by Izzy and then Jace.

"When with you they're small but with humans they're big. Don't you think its wrong breaking into a church?" Simon asked as they walked through the graveyard and up the old stairs of the Church.

"Were not going to, mundane" Jace said "In the name of the Clave," he said, "I ask entry to this holy place. In the name of the Battle That Never Ends, I ask the use of your weapons. And in the name of the Angel Raziel, I ask your blessings on my mission against the darkness." He quickly turned to Simon giving him a smirk as he stood with his mouth wide open as Jace opened the doors of the Church.

Jace stepped inside with everyone followed behind him as he looked around the Church. Dim rows of pews stretched toward the altar, and a bank of candles glowed like a bed of sparks against the far wall. He walked over to the altar it was made of granite and draped with a red cloth. Jace knelt and began to look for the opening, soon Alec was helping him.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked from behind.

"They looking for weapons" Izzy said.

"In a church?" Simon questioned his voice echoing through the Church.

"They are hidden, usually around the altar in case of emergencies" Izzy said.

"Is it some deal you have with the Catholic Church?" Simon asked.

"Not specifically. Demons have been on Earth as long as we have. They're all over the world, in their different forms—Greek daemons, Persian daevas, Hindu asuras, Japanese oni. Most belief systems have some method of incorporating both their existence and the fight against them. Shadowhunters cleave to no single religion, and in turn all religions assist us in our battle. I could as easily have gone for help to a Jewish synagogue or a Shinto temple, or—Ah. Here it is." He brushed dust aside as she knelt down beside him. Carved into one of the octagonal stones before the altar was the Nephilim rune.

He took out his Stele and touched the stone which made a loud grinding noise. It moved back revealing the wooden box which Jace and Alec both picked up and placed it on the stone ground. He opened the lid, smiling down to the weapons that were on offer.

"What are those?" Simon asked.

"Vials of holy water, blessed knives, steel and silver blades," Jace said, piling the weapons on the floor beside him, "electrum wire—not much use at the moment, but it's always good to have spare—silver bullets, charms of protection, crucifixes, stars of David—" Izzy, Alec and Jace had begun to arm themselves with the weapons.

"Better take a Seraph blade for Clary" Izzy said handing Jace the long blade. They had taken knifes, blades, daggers and special weapons used for downworlders.

"You're going to give her a sword now?" Simon asked as Jace sighed.

"Yes, mundane she needs a weapon but I can't help but wonder whether you underestimate her. You saw her fight Pangborn didn't you?" Jace asked as he put Clary's Seraph blade on his back along with his, he was ready and armed.

"Yeah but she used a bin lid, no fancy swords" Simon said and Jace realized he was going to need a weapon of some sort.

"Anything can be a weapon" Jace said "Here it's an ordinary knife have this" Simon took it slowly debating whether he should or not.

"I don't know" He said.

"It's a rescue mission, I'm not having a mundane messing that up" Jace said. He Took out his stele and began to draw the runes of soundless and the night vision rune. The rest of the runes he needed were the permanent ones.

* * *

They were the only passengers on the train, siting in silence. Jace was hopping Clary was fine and he couldn't wait till kill them for taking her.

The streets were deserted as they climbed out of the subway, it was taking to long for Jace's liking to find the hotel. At last, after an hour they found it on the side street of 116th, they had walked past it twice until Izzy had seen the sign.

"Hotel Dumort" Jace said "Cute"

"How do we get inside?" Alec asked looking as focused as he usually did when they was about to attack demons.

"They fly, so the roof, but we break and enter" Jace said with a smile.

"So now you're breaking in" Simon said.

"Come on" He said "Stay out of the light and don't look up" Jace was concentrating on what was about to happen, he was excited for the action but he was also worried for Clary. He knew that he would have to protect Simon as well for Clary's sake, not his. They slipped around the corner that once would have probably been a service lane for deliveries. It was narrow choked with garbage, moldy boxes, teeth pics and bones.

"Bloody pigs" Izzy said as she stepped over the garbage with Alec and Simon behind her. Jace looked for windows, that were blocked up with bricks and then fire exits that were also blocked up with bricks.

"When this was a hotel, this would have been where the deliveries came. They wouldn't bring deliveries through the front door and where else will the Lorries go? They has to be a way in" Jace said.

"Perhaps on the ground buried under all the garbage" Alec said kicking a box out-of-the-way.

"That's what I was thinking" He said "I guess it's worth a shot, let's start with the dumpster" Jace said walking over to the dumpster were he began to push.

"No way am I pushing that thing, you boys can" Izzy said as Jace shock his head not bothering to argue with her. Alec and Simon had helped him push the dumpster out of the way.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?" A voice from the shadows said. The three of them stopped, Jace and Alec reaching for they weapons as they waited for the person to show themselves.

"Is there someone there?" Jace called his hand resting on his weapon belt.

"Dios mío." The voice was male, amused, speaking a liquid Spanish. "You're not from this neighbourhood, are you?" He had is nigh-vision rune on and searched for the voice he just heard. In the thickest of the shadows was a thin-boned boy no older than Jace, with big brown eyes and honey colored skin. He wore black slacks with a white open collared shirt and then a gold chain that hung around his neck.

"You could say that" Izzy said carefully as her hand was waiting, waiting to use her whip.

"You shouldn't be here" The boy said "This place is dangerous" Jace wanted to laugh at the boy for underestimating him, but he kept his mouth shut.

"We know" Alec said "We just got a bit lost"

"What were you doing with that" The boy gestured to the dumpster they was moving. Jace looked at the boy he didn't seem like a normal mundane. His skin was paler with veins showing, he wasn't human at all he was a vampire. _He can get us inside _Jace thought to himself. He glanced to Alec to see the same knowledge whirling through his eyes and then he slightly nodded.

"We were trying to get into the hotel. We thought they could be a cellar behind the dumpster" Jace told the vampire playing along with his little game.

His eyes widened in a flash "Why would you want to do that?"

"For a prank, just a little fun. You know" Jace said ignoring the looks Izzy and Simon was giving him like he had lost his mind.

"You don't understand, this place is haunted, a curse, bad luck" He shook his head "Walk with me I'll take you to the subway"

"We know where the subway is" Izzy said flipping her black hair behind her back.

The boy laughed a soft, vibrant laugh. "Of course you do, but if you go with me, no one will bother you. You do not want trouble, do you?"

"That depends" Alec said. Jace had been waiting patiently but now he was getting bored _he could be stalling for when Valentine came_, Jace thought. "How much are they paying you to keep people away from the hotel?" Alec asked.

"How much are who paying me, chico?" The boy said with a smile that didn't show his fangs.

"The vampires. How much are they paying you? Or is it something else—did they tell you they'd make you one of them, offer you eternal life, no pain, no sickness, you get to live forever? Because it's not worth it. Life stretches out very long when you never see the sunlight, chico," said Jace.

"My name is Raphael not Chico" He said with an expressionless face.

"But you know what we're talking about?" Alec asked.

Raphael turned his face to the side and spit. When he looked back at them, his eyes were full of a glittering hate. "Los vampiros, sí, the blood-drinking animals. Even before the hotel was boarded up, there were stories, the laughter late at night, the small animals disappearing, the sounds—" He stopped, shaking his head. "Everyone in the neighbourhood knows to stay away, but what can you do? You cannot call the police and tell them your problem is vampires."

"Have you ever seen them?" Alec asked "Or known anyone who has?"

Raphael spoke slowly. "There were some boys, once, a group of friends. They thought they had a good idea, to go into the hotel and kill the monsters inside. They took guns with them, knives too, all blessed by a priest. They never came out. My aunt, she found their clothes later, in front of the house."

"Your aunt's house?" said Jace.

"Sí. One of the boys was my brother," said Raphael flatly. "So now you know why I walk by here in the middle of the night sometimes, on the way home from my aunt's house, and why I warned you away. If you go in there, you will not come out again."

"Our sister is in there" said Alec "We came to get her"

"Ah," said Raphael, "then perhaps I cannot warn you away."

"No," Jace said. "But don't worry. What happened to your friends won't happen to us." He took one of the angel blades from his belt and held it up, the faint light emanating from it lit the hollows under his cheekbones, shadowed his eyes. "I've killed plenty of vampires before. Their hearts don't beat, but they can still die."

Raphael inhaled sharply and said something in Spanish too low and rapid for Jace to understand. He came toward them, almost stumbling over a pile of crumpled plastic wrappers in his haste. "I know what you are—I have heard about your kind, from the old padre at St. Cecilia's. I thought that was just a story."

"All the stories are true" Izzy said repeating Hodge's words.

"I want to go with you," he said.

Alec shook his head. "No. Absolutely not."

"I can show you how to get inside," Raphael said.

Jace wavered, temptation plain on his face. "We can't bring you."

"Fine." Raphael stalked by him and kicked aside a heap of trash piled against a wall. There was a metal grating there, thin bars filmed with a brownish red coating of rust. He knelt down, took hold of the bars, and lifted the grating away. "This is how my brother and his friends got in. It goes down to the basement, I think." He looked up as they all followed him over, Jace half holding his breath as he tried to deal with the smell.

A thin smile had formed, just at the corners of Jace's mouth. He still had the angel blade in his hand "Thanks this will do just fine"

Raphael's face was pale. "You go in there and do for your friend what I could not do for my brother."

Jace slipped the Seraph blade back into his belt before sliding through the grating. He landed with a thud landing in a low-ceilinged room with cracks in the floors. One by one the others appeared brushing the dust of off them. The fourth thump startled Jace and he looked up to see Raphael standing there, _stupid_ _vampires _he thought.

Jace looked furious. "I told you—"

"And I heard you." Raphael waved a dismissive hand. "What are you going to do about it? I can't get back out the way we came in, and you can't just leave me here for the dead to find … can you?"

"I'm thinking about it" Jace murmured pulling out his Seraph blade he saw Izzy and Alec were ready as well.

Raphael pointed. "We must go that way, toward the stairs. They are up on the higher floors of the hotel. You will see." He pushed past Jace and through the narrow doorway. Jace looked after him, shaking his head.

"I'm really starting to hate mundanes" Alec said walking along side Jace but he knew that he meant vampires.

"You're not the only one" Jace said.

"Um, hello?" Simon said. Jace and Alec exchanged a look but carried on walking forgetting Simon even said anything.

The lower ground was like a maze with the long corridors that Jace thought would never end. It was like a hotel that was in horror movies, it seemed the type to be haunted with the way everything had rotten and was dusty. Most of the staircases were gone collapsed onto the cracked ground of the hotel. The carpet that probably used to be a luxurious carpet had molded away and the shadows were lurking around in every corner. Izzy had begun to cough due to the dust.

"Shh" Raphael hissed "They will hear you. We are close to where they sleep"

"How do you know?" Izzy questioned and Jace saw that she was now working it out. Alec and Jace quickly exchanged a glance before pretending they didn't know anything.

"I can feel it. Can't you?" Raphael questioned and Jace had bit his lip trying to keep in his laughter. He turned to see Simon was hot on Izzy's tails looking in every direction like he was scared and Jace couldn't blame him, when he was a weak mundane.

Izzy shook her head but Jace could see she had worked it out by the way she looked at Jace. He slightly nodded his head as Raphael turned to carry on walking and she smiled, understanding. A door with the sign "lobby" had appeared covered in dust and Jace pushed the rusty old doors open but it was empty no sign of Clary.

He didn't bother to look what else was in the room as he carried on determined to find Clary and get out of here.

"What do vampires have against stairs?" Simon questioned.

"Nothing. They just have no need to use them" Alec told him but he didn't sound too happy talking to Simon.

"It is a way of showing that this place is one of theirs." Raphael's eyes were bright. He seemed almost excited. Jace glanced at him sideways.

"Have you ever actually seen a vampire, Raphael?" he asked.

Raphael glanced at him almost absently. "I know what they look like. They are paler, thinner than human beings, but very strong. They walk like cats and spring with the swiftness of serpents. They are beautiful and terrible. Like this hotel." _Basically you then _Jace thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Enough with the questions can we just find Clary and get out of here?" Izzy asked looking between Jace and Simon.

"Where are they anyway? The vampires I mean?" Simon asked looking around the hallways that only contained of mold and dust.

"Upstairs probably they always like to sleep on high, like bats and it's nearly sunrise" Alec said making Jace nervous remembering Magnus's words. They didn't have much longer and they needed to hurry up.

"I think we should go look at the servant stairs" Izzy said "I think were too exposed"

"Let's hope she's not far" Jace said.

"Your friend. I know she's your brother and sister" Raphael said pointing to Alec and Izzy "But what about you two? I'm going to say the brown-haired one is dating her"

"Me?" Simon asked his voice squeaking. Jace had clutched his Seraph blade hard _Clary would never date a weak mundane_ he thought.

"No. She's not dating anyone. The mundane here is her stupid friend and were good friends" Jace said.

"Ahh, I see" Raphael said with a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Jace had sped up with Izzy and Alec hot on his tails they were all getting impatient. They stopped when they heard a bloodcurdling scream and turned to see Raphael missing. _What are those bloody vampires up to _Jace thought walking in the direction to where they was nothing left of Raphael. They walked through the arch into the grand ballroom. Gold-framed mirrors hung at intervals between them, each crowned with a gilded cupid's head. Spider webs drifted in the clammy air like ancient wedding veils. He was standing in the centre of the room, his arms down by his side.

Izzy acting how a girl would, said, "Are you alright?" running to his side.

He nodded slowly "I thought I saw something move in the shadows. It was nothing" _You sure it wasn't a friend? _Jace wanted to say.

"We've decided to take the servant stairs" Alec said "there's nothing on this floor"

Raphael nodded "Good idea" Jace had gotten fed up now of this little game he just wanted to grab Clary and get out of this dump.

Everyone began walking to the doors, Jace following and then he stopped after a few steps "Raphael?"

Jace turned throwing a knife at Raphael as he watched his eyes widen. His reflexes were quick, stopping from the knife from piecing his heart but it still hit him, knocking him to the ground.

"Jace! You couldn't wait could you" Izzy moaned.

He flung himself on the other boy and grabbed for the knife sticking out of Raphael's chest.

But Raphael was faster. He seized the knife, then screamed as his hand came in contact with the cross-shaped hilt. It clattered to the marble floor, blade smeared black. Jace had one hand fisted in the material of Raphael's shirt, Sanvi in the other. It was glowing with such a bright light that Jace could see the colors: the peeling royal blue of the wallpaper, the gold flecks in the marble floor, the red stain spreading across Raphael's chest.

But Raphael was laughing. "You missed," he said, and grinned for the first time, showing pointed white incisors. "You missed my heart."

Jace tightened his grip. "You moved at the last-minute," he said. "That was very inconsiderate."

"What?" Simon questioned not understanding what was going on.

"When did you figure it out?" He demanded losing his accent.

"I guessed in the alley," Jace said. "But I figured you'd get us inside the hotel, then turn on us. Once we'd trespassed, we'd have been out of the protection of the Covenant. Fair game. When you didn't, I thought I might have been wrong. Then I saw that scar on your throat." He sat back a little, still holding the blade at Raphael's throat. "I thought when I first saw that chain that it looked like the sort you'd hang a cross from. And you did, didn't you, when you went out to see your family? What's the scar of a little burn when your kind heal so quickly?"

"We knew from the start Raphael" Alec said.

"You two knew from the start?" Izzy said sighing realizing she had been fooled.

"You are all very clever" Raphael begun "but look up"

"Jace there's too many of them" Izzy said.

"You called them didn't you?" Jace asked tighten his grip.

"Does it matter? There are too many of them even for you, Wayland" Raphael said with a Smile.

"Wait, Jace! Use him as a hostage" Simon said.

"A hostage?" He asked.

"I know what I'm doing. Get him on his feet" Simon called. Jace looked between Raphael and Simon then to Alec and Izzy not sure whether to trust the mundane. He could see he didn't have a choice so did what Simon told him too, he didn't enjoy it though.

"All right" He said.

"This isn't funny" Raphael snapped causing Jace to smile.

"That's why no one's laughing." Jace stood, hauling Raphael upright, jamming the tip of his knife between Raphael's shoulder blades. "I can pierce your heart just as easily through your back," he said. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Stop right there" Simon shouted turning to the oncoming dark shapes "Or he'll put a blade through his heart"

They was a murmur through the crowd of vampires "Stop" Simon said again then Jace slit his skin making him cry out in pain.

One of the vampires that Jace recognized from the party put his arm out stopping the crowd from moving forward. "He means it" he said "he may be a human but they're shadowhunters"

A vampire girl stepped out from the crowd "Shadowhunters trespassing on our territory," she said. "They are out of the protection of the Covenant. I say we kill them—they have killed enough of ours."

"Which of you is the master of this place?" Alec asked "Let him step forward"

The girl bared her pointed teeth. "Do not use Clave language on us, Shadowhunter. You have broken your precious Covenant, coming in here. The Law will not protect you."

"That's enough, Lily," said the blond boy sharply. "Our master is not here. She is in Idris."

"Someone must rule you in her stead," Jace observed.

There was a silence. The vampires up in the balconies were hanging off the railings, leaning down to hear what was being said. Finally, "Raphael leads us," said the blond vampire.

"I propose a trade" Simon said "By now you must realize you took any extra person home with you tonight"

"You mean our dear friend, Clary?" The man said then two vampires walked in, smiles on their faces as they held Clary. She was tied up, unable to move with a cloth tied around her face stopping her from talking. Her eyes landed on Jace and he had frozen in shock of seeing her tied up it made him go weak not being able to help her.

"Yes, Clary for Raphael" Simon said as Jace was unable to say the words.

"Do you think were that dumb, human boy?" Lily spat then smiling to the other vampire boy.

"Ah, yes" the vampire said "You let Raphael go and we won't hurt her" Jace felt his knees buckled but he still held still, Raphael laughing under his arms.

"And If I kill him now?" Jace asked.

"Then we will kill her" Lily said.

"No you wouldn't" Izzy said "You want her, to trade her for something with Valentine"

"Yes but if you kill Raphael we will make her suffer" Lily said. Jace looked to Clary she was shaking her head telling him he shouldn't make the deal but Jace couldn't watch her suffer. The vampire boy brought out a knife and Izzy and Alec ran over taking Raphael as Jace fell to his knees seeing Clary bleed. A shadowhunter never cried out in pain but he could see the pain in her eyes as she focused on Jace.

"Let him go" The vampire said "Or I will hurt her again"

"Let him go!" Jace shouted not wanting to see her in pain anymore.

"Jace, if we let him go then we have no way in getting her back" Alec said in a weak voice. He watched as the vampire boy cut Clary again, the blood dripping from her onto the moldy carpet. A slash went across both arms and Jace couldn't take much more.

"Let him go, now!" Jace shouted again he couldn't take it anymore. This time Alec didn't protest and they let Raphael go, allowing him to walk over to where Clary stood.

"Enough standing around" Raphael shouted "Kill them all and let her watch" Izzy had ran protectively in front of Simon, her whip ready and Alec stood with Jace, ready to attack.

The windows exploded of inward glass. The vampires wasn't far from Jace's reach but turned to see the werewolves jumping through the windows.

The wolves crouched, low and snarling, and the vampires, looking stunned, backed away. Only Raphael held his ground. He still clutched his wounded arm, his shirt a smeared mess of blood and dirt. "Los Niños de la Luna," he hissed. He had said. The Moon's Children—werewolves.

"I thought they hated each other," Simon whispered to Izzy. "Vampires and werewolves."

"They do. They never come to each other's lairs. Never. The Covenant forbids it." She sounded almost indignant. "Something must have happened. This is bad. Very bad."

"How can it be worse than it was before?"

"Because," She said, "we're about to be in the middle of a war."

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR PLACE?" Raphael screamed. His face was scarlet, suffused with blood.

The largest of the wolves, a brindled grey monster with teeth like a shark's, gave a panting doglike chuckle. As he moved forward, between one step and the next he seemed to shift and change like a wave rising and curling. Now he was a tall heavily muscled man with long hair that hung in gray rope-like tangles. He wore jeans and a thick leather jacket, and there was still something wolfish in the cast of his lean, weathered face. "We didn't come for a blooding," he said. "We came for the girl."

Raphael managed to look furious and astounded at once. "Who?"

"The shadowhunter girl." The werewolf flung out a stiff arm, pointing at Clary.

* * *

Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Sorry for leaving you on another cliff hanger but you know. Your have to wait till tomorrow I'm afraid. I did tell you I was going to twist it;) what's going to happen next? Please do review though I love hearing what you think!


	8. Escape

_**Hey sorry this one is late I've been busy. I didn't know what to call it so I just called it escape lol. Reminder that everything goes to the lovely Cassie but I just twisted it around a bit:) Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Escape

Clary had frozen. The pain in her arms had gone numb and she took in every face, every face on her. Everyone seemed to want Clary recently, if they wanted her that desperately then she must be powerful or Valentine was offering them something. Her eyes found Jace again as she could see the pain, concern and anger in his eyes it made Clary want to run to him. She knew it wasn't easy for him to watch her suffer but they couldn't just give Raphael up, even though Jace did.

"You can't have her. She's ours." Raphael spat to the werewolf. Everything seemed to be a bit deja Vu to Clary and she just wanted this all to be over now but clearly it wasn't going to end.

"None of you can have her. She's mine. Ours." Jace shouted and Clary sighed knowing this was an argument that was never going to be solved. The cloth muffled her sigh making it sound more of a groan but no one looked at her.

"She isn't going anywhere." Raphael hissed at Jace and then turned to the werewolf. He seemed familiar to Clary but Clary wasn't sure where. She knew that Luke wasn't a part of the pack, and this was clearly the New York pack so it couldn't be Luke.

The werewolf laughed "I'm so glad you said that," he said, and lunched himself forward. In midair his body rippled, and he was again a wolf, coat bristling, jaws gaping, ready to tear. He struck Raphael square in the chest, and the two went over in a writhing, snarling tangle. With answering howls of rage, the vampires charged the werewolves, who met them head-on in the centre of the ballroom.

_That reward for giving me to Valentine must be big, _Clary thought. She was still being held by the two vampires tight, so all she could do was watch and wait. Her eyes found Jace in a second he was making his way across the ballroom, taking out vampires as he went. What seemed weird to Clary was, the werewolf's wasn't attacking them (the shadowhunters). When her eyes darted away from Jace to Simon in concern she saw that Izzy was protecting him: her whip knocking vampires out-of-the-way. Alec was then behind Jace, watching his back as he came closer and closer to Clary. On his back she could see the extra Seraph blade making Clary smile, as she knew it was for her.

It wasn't long till Jace and Alec reached Clary. The two vampires holding her went to attack but Clary had swung her leg around knocking them to the ground as soon as they let go of her.

"Alec deal with them," Jace shouted "did you miss me?" He asked as he took away the cloth from Clary's mouth.

"Yeah I spent my hours here thinking about how much I missed you and not planning on how to get out of here." Clary said sarcastically as he untied her from the back. When her arms were free she stretched them out from where they had ached.

"Well it's a good job your hero is here to save you," Jace said handing Clary her Seraph blade.

"As much as I love your comments can we please get out of here?" Clary asked as Alec joined them with a slight smile on his face.

"I agree these vampires and werewolves are doing my heading. Even more than the mundane" Alec said.

"Let's go," Clary said running in front of Jace and Alec over to Izzy and Simon "Sanvi," she said as her Seraph blade began to glow. Everyone came after Clary as she sliced the vampires that came near her, making them fall back or killing them all together. What seemed weird to Clary was how the werewolves didn't come after her they only fought the vampires.

"Clary! Thank goodness you're alright." Simon said from behind Izzy. He had a dagger in his hand that made Clary smile and then Izzy was holding the vampires back.

"We need to get out of here." Jace said from behind Clary.

"Follow me, I know where a door is." Clary said gesturing for everyone to follow her with her blade. She wished that they could stay to fight but she knew that she needed to get out of here before Valentine turned up.

"A door," Alec said "does it open?" Clary turned the doorknob but it was locked.

"No," She said.

Jace threw himself against the door. It didn't budge. He cursed. "My shoulder will never be the same. I expect you to nurse me back to health."

"Just break the door down, will you?"

"Clary—" Izzy said with wide eyes. She turned. A huge wolf had broken away from the melee and was racing toward her, ears flattened to its narrow head. It was huge, gray-black and brindled, with a long lolling red tongue. Clary worked on instinct and took the dagger from her high thigh boots and threw it at the wolf and sank into his side. She watched as another wolf went to aid him, _he is the leader _Clary thought and then she turned to see the over werewolves coming towards her.

"Clary come on." Jace said pulling her by the arm and through the door. She shut the door behind her and then got out her stele she drew a curve like a sickle, three parallel lines, a rayed star: To hold against pursuit.

"We'd better hurry." Clary said putting her stele back into her boot and then getting out her witch light.

"We better go slowly, I don't think the stairs can hold our weight." Alec said. The steps creaked and groaned as they ascended, like an old woman complaining about her aches and pains. Simon was the only one to have trouble with balance since he didn't have years of training. Landing after landing appeared but each landing had no doors or no windows.

They had reached the fourth featureless turn when a muffled explosion rocked the stairwell, and a cloud of dust billowed upward.

"They've gotten past the door," Jace said grimly. "Damn—I thought it would hold for longer."

"Do we run now?" Simon inquired.

"Now we run," he said, and they thundered up the stairs, which shrieked and wailed under their weight, nails popping like gunfire. They were at the fifth landing now—she could hear the soft thud-thud of the wolves' paws on the steps far below. The growls and howls of the werewolves were getting louder and louder making Clary more nervous.

The sixth landing rose in front of them and she silently cheered as she saw the door. It was heavy steel, riveted with nails, and propped open with a brick. She barely had time to wonder why when Jace kicked it open, pushed her though, and, everyone following, slammed it shut. She heard a definitive click as it locked behind them. _Thank God_, she thought.

She turned around to find the night sky around her, scattered with stars like a handful of loosed diamonds. Oncoming dawn was approaching which meant they was safe from the vampires soon, but not the werewolves. They were standing on a bare slate roof turreted with brick chimneys. An old water tower, black with neglect, stood on a raised platform at one end; a heavy tarpaulin concealed a lumpy pile of lumber at the other.

"This is how they get in and out," Jace said, glancing back at the door. Clary could see in the pale light, the lines of strain around his eyes like shallow cuts. The blood on his clothes, mostly Raphael's, looked black. "They fly up here. Not that it does us much good."

"There must be a fire escape," Izzy suggested, they made their way over to the edge of the roof: the sight of the fire escape, a twisted, unusable hunk of metal still clinging to the side of the hotel's stone façade. "Or not," she said. She glanced back at the door they had emerged from. It was set into a cabin like structure in the centre of the roof. It was vibrating, the knob jerking wildly. It would only hold for a few more minutes, perhaps less.

Everyone had begun to think but Clary could see something began to take shape in the back of Clary's mind. A rune danced against the backs of her eyelids: two downward triangles, joined by a single bar—a rune like a pair of wings…

"That's it," Jace breathed, dropping his hands, and for a startled moment Clary wondered if he had read her mind. He looked feverish, his gold-flecked eyes very bright. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before." He dashed to the far end of the roof, then paused and looked back at her. She was still standing dazed, her thoughts full of glimmering shapes.

"What is it?" Alec asked as they ran over to Jace as he removed the sheet. Behind the sheet was the vampire motorcycles in sparkling chrome, tooled leather, and gleaming paint. Clary smiled at the thought of them flying back to the institute.

"Motorcycles?" Simon questioned and Clary could see he was frightened but trying not to show it. This must be a lot for Simon, vampires, werewolves and now flying motorcycles.

"Yeah," Jace said then turned to Clary "You coming with me?"

"You bet." Clary said with a smile.

Jace reached for the nearest one, an enormous dark red Harley with gold flames on the tank and fenders. He swung a leg over it and looked over his shoulder at her. "Get on then."

Clary slid onto the bike behind him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she liked this.

""Good," Jace said. "Now put your arms around me." She did, feeling the hard muscles of his abdomen contract as he leaned forward and jammed the point of the stele into the ignition. To her amazement she felt the motorcycle thrum to life under her.

"Simon you come with me" Izzy said from another bike that was black with blue flames. She quickly darted her eyes to Alec who was busy with jamming his stele in the ignition but she could still see the tension.

"Do you even know how to drive the thing?" Simon asked as Izzy pulled him onto the bike.

"No but it shouldn't be hard." Izzy said with a smile.

On cue, the roof door burst open with a crash, torn from its hinges. Wolves poured through the gap, racing across the roof straight at them. Above them flew the vampires, hissing and screeching, filling the night with predatory cries.

"Let's go!" Jace cried. She felt Jace's arm jerk back and the motorcycle lurch forward, sending her stomach slamming into her spine. She clutched convulsively at Jace's belt as they shot forward, tires skidding along the slates, scattering the wolves, who yelped as they leaped aside. She heard Jace shout something, his words torn away by the noise of wheels and wind and engine. The edge of the roof was coming up fast, so fast, and Clary wanted to shut her eyes but something held them wide open as the motorcycle hurtled over the parapet and plummeted like a rock toward the ground, ten stories down.

Clary glanced back and saw a cluster of vampires standing on the roof of the hotel, surrounded by wolves. She looked away—if she never saw that hotel again, it'd be too soon.

Jace was yelling, loud whooping shrieks of delight and relief. Clary leaned forward, her arms tight around him. "My mother always told me if I rode a motorcycle with a boy, she'd kill me," she called over the noise of the wind whipping past her ears and the deafening rumble of the engine.

"It's a good job your mother knows me then." Jace shouted and she could feel the vibrations of his laughter shake through him. She glanced around to see Alec and Izzy with smiles on they faces and then Simon who had his eyes closed.

They were higher than she had realized, and for a moment the earth swung dizzily beneath her, a blurring landscape of shadow and light. They were flying east, away from the park, toward the highway that snaked along the right bank of the city.

There was a numbness in Clary's hands, a hard pressure in her chest. It was lovely, she could see that: the city rising up beside her like a towering forest of silver and glass, the dull grey shimmer of the East River, slicing between Manhattan and the boroughs like a scar. The wind was cool in her hair, on her skin, delicious after so many days of heat and stickiness. Still, she'd never flown, not even in an airplane, and the vast empty space between them and the ground terrified her. She couldn't keep from squinching her eyes almost shut as they shot out over the river. Just below the Queensboro Bridge, Jace turned the bike south and headed to the foot of the island. The sky had begun to lighten, and in the distance Clary could see the glittering arch of the Brooklyn Bridge, and beyond that, a smudge on the horizon, the Statue of Liberty.

"Are you alright?" Jace called.

"Jace, Sunrise!" Clary shouted as she saw the sunrise from the distance. Alec and Izzy had seemed to realise as well as they plunged toward the water, which had begun to shimmer with the blue of oncoming dawn.

The bike began to sputter. Jace swore colourfully, slamming his fist into the accelerator. The bike lunged forward once, then choked, jerking under them like a bucking horse. Jace was still swearing as the sun peeked over the crumbling wharves of Brooklyn, lighting the world with devastating clarity. Clary could see every rock, every pebble under them as they cleared the river and hurtled over the narrow bank. Below them was the highway, already streaming with early traffic. They only just cleared it, the wheels grazing the roof of a passing truck. Beyond was the trash-strewn parking lot of an enormous supermarket. "Hang on to me!" Jace was shouting, as the bike jerked and sputtered underneath them. "Hang on to me, Clary, and do not let—"

The bike tilted and struck the asphalt of the parking lot, front wheel first. It shot forward, wobbling violently, and went into a long skid, bouncing and slamming over the uneven ground, whipping Clary's head back and forth with neck-cracking force. The air stank of burned rubber. But the bike was slowing, skidding to a halt—and then it struck a concrete parking barrier with such force that she was lifted into the air and hurled sideways, her hand pulling Jace's belt.

She didn't hit the ground, she landed on top of something. Her eyes still closed from protection of the fall, she opened them to see Jace was beneath her. The redness filled her cheeks as she realized she was laying on top of him, he was holding her and they were only a few inches apart. His breath hit Clary and it smelt like everything sweet and his breath was warm on her face.

"Thanks for catching me" She whispered out of breath from the fall. Her injuries didn't seem to matter while she was in his arms but she could feel the pain of her arms and forehead.

"Anytime" He whispered back. Clary pushed up from him and she thought she heard him sigh but continued on getting her stele out to treat her wounds. Alec, Izzy and Simon were in the distance but she remembered that Simon couldn't use iratze.

"Simon!" She called getting up and running over. He was laying on his back as Izzy checked him over. Clary could see a few cuts and bruises but nothing seemed to be as worse as she imagined it would be.

"I'm fine." Simon said sitting up. Clary quickly checked over her brother and sister and they only seemed to have a few cuts and bruises.

"Good." She said then Jace appeared behind her again.

"Here" He said then began to draw an iratze on were her arm had been sliced from the knife. She watched Jace as he focused on her arm, it seemed that he was annoyed but she wasn't sure what he was annoyed about.

"Alec, Jace. You help Simon" Izzy said then Jace sighed before helping Simon up along with Alec. The three of them had begun to walk in front as Simon limped. Clary could see the sun had completely risen now and seemed to make the city glow in front of her.

"I saw." Izzy whispered next to her. She turned to see her sister was smiling making Clary nervous of what she saw.

"Saw what?" She asked.

"I saw that moment you had with Jace."

"That was nothing. I just fell on top of him" Clary said and then she bit her lip.

"Seemed to take you a while to get of him for someone who just fell on him" Izzy said shaking her head.

"What are you suggesting?" Clary asked.

"I'm suggesting that you two need to realize your feelings for each other before you end up hurting both Simon and Alec" Izzy said before walking on ahead to catch up with Alec.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Sorry if the text had changed throughout I wasn't sure why! Were getting close to greenhouse scene;) Will they work out they feelings? Maybe tomorrow I'll have time to do 2 chapters.**_


	9. Trapped

_**Hey sorry this one is late again! I hope you liked the last chapter! This one is interesting it's an in-between chapter of something that just happened and something that is about to happen;) it has some cute bits to it! I haven't got a copy of CoB to follow by for bits now as my cousin is borrowing it and they isn't anywhere online so it's all my wording now. Hope you like it but everything still goes to Cassie!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- trapped

"You," Jace said "are not leaving this institute until I tell you to."

"You're trapping me inside?" Clary asked looking between Jace, Izzy, Hodge and Alec. When they faces were serious she crossed her arms over her chest, knowing they meant what they said.

"Clary, you're wanted by everyone at the moment. It's safer if you stay here." Hodge said causing Jace to a grin to spread across his face. Clary couldn't help but glare at him, it was his idea after all and now Clary couldn't go see Magnus.

"Well then, I guess I won't tell you what me and Magnus spoke about." Clary said with a sly smile knowing they would all want to know.

"Magnus already told us. Everyone wants you, not just for the cup but because you have powers. What are these powers?" Izzy asked. They were in the library since Clary wanted to find something that belonged to Luke and she knew this was the best place. Simon was asleep in the infirmary and she was about to go see him but now she knew they wasn't going to let her go until she told them.

"Yes but you wasn't told the details. Now if you let me out then I will tell you." She said making her way over to the door before Jace caught her from behind.

"Why are you so despite to go out?" Jace asked with his arms still round Clary as he held her, stopping her from escaping. Clary couldn't look back to Alec, she hated hurting him but they was nothing going on between her and Jace. _Was there? _She thought to herself.

Clary sighed, "Because I need Magnus's help." She knew she wasn't going to get away without telling them but if she only told them why maybe she could leave out the part of her not finding her powers yet.

"With what?" Alec questioned. Clary turned to face him with a smile, knowing she traded his number for the favour.

"We done a deal, he would track down Luke for me if I gave him something in return but I need something that belongs to Luke." Clary said, she turned to her sister Izzy as they exchanged a look and then Izzy smiled understanding what the deal was.

"What did you give him in return?" Jace asked letting her go like he only just remembered he was still holding her. She could see the shadows still under his eyes but he looked a lot better than he did last night, her golden angel.

"It doesn't matter about that what matters is the only chance we have now is finding Luke." Izzy said saving Clary and then saving Alec from embarrassment.

"Hodge, do you have anything that could belong to Luke?" Alec asked and Clary silently cursed herself for not asking Hodge.

"He wrote a letter when he dropped Clary of as a baby. I'm not sure where it is though, I'll get to it" Hodge said and then Clary felt a little excited to be able to read the letter.

"Wouldn't Mom put it in her baby box?" Alec asked. Maryse always kept boxes of different stages of their childhood, including when they killed they first demon.

"Leave it to me." Hodge said getting up and then leaving the room to where the baby boxes were probably stored. Clary hadn't seen those boxes in a while and she didn't remember a letter when she went through her baby box. She trusted Hodge will find the letter though.

"Well, I'm going to go see Simon," Clary said turning towards the door before Jace grabbed her again. "Jace I'm not going anywhere you can let me go."

"If you leave the institute I will kill you myself." Jace said looking at Clary seriously.

"No you won't." She said then she kissed his cheek before freezing, realising what she did. Before anyone questioned her she left the room knowing Jace was looking after her. _What is wrong with you? _Clary asked herself.

"Clary can I talk to you for a second?" Alec asked making her jump. She didn't know anyone was following her and silently thanked herself for not saying anything out loud.

"About what?" She asked nervous to whether he was going to ask her about Jace.

"When you find your mother are you going to leave us to be with her?" Alec asked and Clary felt the tears in her eyes.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you?" She asked pulling her brother into her arms.

"No but I couldn't help but worry. I didn't want to lose you." Alec said sighing and Clary knew that wasn't all he had on his mind.

"Alec, please don't worry she maybe my mother but she isn't my family. You are, you, Izzy, Max, Maryse and Robert. You always will be so please don't worry. What else is on your mind?" Clary asked. Alec held her hand as she could see the worry in his eyes.

"I know," He said "You and Jace your feelings for each other has changed"

Clary bit her lip knowing where this was going "Alec I know about your feelings towards Jace and I have never meant to upset you. I sometimes do things without thinking and it's selfish of me. You have nothing to worry about"

"How did you know?" He asked but he didn't seem hurt.

"I worked it out and Izzy told me, please don't hate her for it" Clary begged her brother.

"I'm not going to hate her or you. It's not your fault your feelings have changed. Jace feels the same way about you, I just wish you two would see it. Don't worry about me I'll get over it eventually, along as my little sister is happy" Alec said causing Clary to blush at his words she hadn't worked out her feelings yet.

"I'm sorry, Alec, but thanks?" Clary said not sure of what else to say. She felt bad for her brother but they both could see that Jace didn't share the same feelings for Jace.

"Go see the stupid mundane, we have stuff to be doing. Don't worry about me though I'm happy for you two." Alec said squeezing Clary's hand as she smiled at him. She knew what they was doing so didn't protest.

"Have fun doing whatever you're doing" Clary said letting go of his hand.

"Keep quiet." Alec said then smiled before turning around and walking back the direction he came from.

"Alec!" Clary shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Don't let Izzy make my cake." Clary said as she watched her brother laugh.

"I won't. I have to go apparently I'm getting a phone call." Alec said turning around. Clary giggled knowing who was on the other end of the phone before running to the infirmary. She didn't want Alec to come after her now, but maybe she did Alec a favour.

* * *

By the time Clary had reached the infirmary, Simon was asleep on the bed. He seemed peaceful with his eyes shut and he was breathing lightly. Clary hadn't seen Simon without his glasses on before and it made him seem even more handsome than before, but not as handsome as Jace. _Stop it_ she told herself before sitting down in the chair by Simon's bed. It was clear to Clary that it was either her or Izzy that came to visit Simon.

She ended up drawing Jace after the amount of times she told herself not to, she just wouldn't listen to herself. But she still couldn't get him right and it was starting to get on Clary's nerves. _Could someone really be too perfect to draw _she wondered before turning the page and drawing runes. She went back over the years of her and Jace knowing each other, the times when they argued and the times when they laughed till they cried. The time when they decided to have a sleepover at the age of ten and eleven snuggled up in the bed together as they watched movies. When Jace, Alec and Izzy slept in Clary's room that one night and they were dancing until Maryse came into the room.

When Clary was fourteen she remembered when Jace was training her, he made her work hard but he always praised her. If it wasn't for him then she wouldn't be the shadowhunter she was today and she would most likely be dead. The parabatai ceremony was her favourite memory and then the time when they went out after demons for the first time together. The memories made her smile, whenever she was with Jace he made her smile. The boy who never cried always smiled when Clary was around.

_Do I love him? _She questioned herself. She knew she had to work it out sooner or later before it's too late but she wasn't sure. No other parabatai's have been in love before, was it supposed to happen?

"Clary?" She heard Simon and jumped at the sound of her voice. Her eyes darted down to her notebook where she had drawn her and Jace kissing. Blushing she shut her sketchbook before turning to Simon, hopping he didn't see.

"How you feeling?" She asked taking the damp cloth and wiping the sweat away from his head.

"Better, what was you drawing?" He asked and Clary had frozen.

"Nothing just runes and random doodles." She said hopping the lie had convinced him.

"Interesting, have I missed anything exciting since I've been out?" He asked.

"Hodge is looking for the letter Luke left and then everyone else is getting my birthday ready which I'm not supposed to know." Clary said as Simon laughed.

"You never told me it was your birthday." Simon said and he seemed serious.

"You never asked, but it's not its tomorrow." Clary said gently whacking him with the cloth.

"Still have plenty of time to get you a present. What do you like?" Simon asked.

"Weapons." Clary said with a smile as Simon laughed.

"I don't think I'll be able to buy weapons or steal them from your weapons room." Simon said laughing.

"No you wouldn't. Jace would kill you and then so will Alec. You don't have to get me anything though." Clary said smiling.

"Well that's too bad because I am. Now why do you want this letter that Luke left? Is it to you?" Simon asked.

"It's the letter he left Maryse, my mom, but I made a deal with Magnus. I gave him something in return for him to track down Luke." Clary said.

"The letter will help because?" Simon questioned and Clary smiled because he left out the part of what she gave Magnus.

"The letter is Luke's so Magnus can track him with it." Clary said.

"What if this Luke wants you as well? All the other werewolves seems to want you?" Simon questioned.

"He won't. He helped rescue me as a baby why would he turn me in now?" Clary asked.

"For Jocelyn" Simon said. Clary thought about it, would Luke trade Clary for her mum? After all these years of waiting, would he? Before Clary could even reply Simon had gone back to sleep. Clary sighed she had a lot on her mind right now and she still had to find the cup yet.

Reaching for her sketch book she opened it to the page of where she had drawn her and Jace kissing. Staring at it she tried to picture it happening in her head. For some reason she had a feeling it was wrong but she wanted it to happen. Gasping at what she just thought, she dropped her sketch book. Thankfully it didn't wake Simon up but she sat there staring at it for a few minutes wondering about how Jace would feel.

In the end she picked up her sketch book and started to walk around the institute, distracting herself from getting carried away with herself. She had confused her feelings, how could you want something to happen but not want it to happen at the same time. The sound of the piano playing hit Clary's ears, causing her to smile. She knew who it was by the way the song was played, with passion and creativity. Following the sound of his song she found herself standing at the door of the library watching Jace play. This was when they first ever made friends, he was playing the piano and she was watching him from the door.

Walking over to the piano she could tell he was concentrating as he didn't even realise she was there. Not until he messed up the keys and randomly pressed the keys in frustration.

"Whoa. What did that piano ever do to you?" Clary asked as Jace looked up to her. They was a glow to him when he looked up to Clary but she could also see anger and sadness.

"You play that like you've lost your only love." Clary said leaning over the piano. Was he upset with her because she walked out on him when she kissed his cheek?

"Fortunately my one true love remains myself." He said with a smile. Clary laughed at his comment that made Jace smile.

"At least you don't have to worry about rejection." Clary said.

"Not necessarily. I do turn myself down occasionally just to keep it interesting." Jace said with a cheeky grin that always made Clary smile.

"Sorry for walking out on you." She whispered sitting down next to him. She knew this was why he was in here playing the piano, he only played the piano when he was upset or thinking.

"It wasn't that, I was just thinking" He said.

"About what?" Clary asked running her hands over the piano. Jace had taught her in the past but she had never been any good at it.

"No, you play that note here." Jace said moving her hand in the right place. His skin was hot against Clary's and the touch of their skin made her blush.

"Sorry, not everyone can be great at the piano." Clary said as she tried again but still messed up. Her creativity was always and only in art.

"It's not that hard. Here." Jace said he picked up Clary's hand and placed the right fingers on the right keys.

"Play then." He said but her mind had gone blank from his touch. She ended up playing something random causing Jace to laugh.

"Shut up." Clary said gently whacking him.

"Was I distracting you again? Made you forget the notes?" He asked raising an eyebrow as Clary blushed, turning her head away. She heard his laugh causing Clary to blush even more but she refused to look at him.

"You know some things are best kept quiet." Clary said looking down to her hands as she tried again. This time she got the key's right and gained a round of applause from Jace.

"When I'm around nothing can be kept quiet." Jace said with a wink as Clary shook her head. His comments made her laugh but at times she just wanted to whack him.

"You know I can't help but wonder what Izzy and Alec are up to." Clary said wanting to change the subject.

"Well I'm afraid Izzy is making the birthday cake and the rest is a secret." Jace said with a wide grin spread across his face.

"It's rude to keep secrets." Clary said.

"It's rude to ruin surprises." Jace said shaking his head at Clary.

"So I am right it is for me. A surprise party?" She questioned since she was turning sixteen they must be overdoing things, they did for Izzy.

"Maybe but I get you for the evening then tomorrow you have to deal with them." Jace said and Clary thought she saw the biggest smile he had ever had spread across his face.

"What's that smile for? You taking me out?" Clary asked with a small laugh.

"Defiantly not." Jace said still with that same smile.

"Jace please tell me. I'll do anything we can even train your way tomorrow." Clary begged Jace.

"Deal. But I was going to tell you anyway." He said laughing.

"That's not fair!" She said whacking him on the arm again "Now tell me." She demanded.

"Were going to our greenhouse"

* * *

_**I guess everyone knows what's happening next! I'm so excited! My favourite chapter and I'm going to be writing it in my own words! I hope you liked the bit I added from the movie at the piano I just loved that bit so had to have it! I will try my hardest to do the next one as quick as I can as I know what you all must be feeling but it won't be up till tomorrow! Please do review I love to hear what you think. And thanks to all the amazing reviews so far. They is going to be a sequel btw. I'm basically doing them all again but in my own version so that means I will be doing my own version of CoHF. Don't kill me though.**_


	10. Midnight Flower

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is probably my favourite as they is a lot involved! Everything goes to Cassie but do enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Midnight Flower

The half-light big empty rooms went by as they passed on their way to the roof, the white-draped furniture looming out of the dimness like icebergs through frog.

When Jace opened the greenhouse door, the scent hit Clary, soft as the padded blow of a cat's-paw: the rich dark smell of earth and the stronger, soapy scent of night-blooming flowers—moonflowers, white angel's trumpet, four-o'clocks. They had been here so many times, it was they place, the place they went to together and no one else would bother them. Through the glass of the dome Clary could see the lights of Manhattan making the dome look like thousands of diamonds.

"It's so beautiful here at night," Clary said "why did we never come up here at night?"

"Maryse never let us stay up late or leave our rooms." Jace said with a grin then sat down next to the glossy green shrub with closed flower buds. Clary recognised all the plants from the botany class but Jace never paid attention.

"That's true." Clary said with a giggle as the fair-haired angel looked up to her smiling.

"What do you think is in the bag?" Jace asked Clary, giving his bag a little shake. After all these years Clary knew Jace, she knew what exactly was in the bag.

"Your famous cheese sandwiches." She cheered then sat down opposite Jace as he got out the napkin-wrapped package. The cold stone was cold but she had changed from her dress into a pair of jeans and top.

"That's right. My mean cheese sandwiches." Jace said handing Clary one of his famous sandwiches. She watched as he drew out of the paper bags apples, a bar of fruit and nut, chocolate and a bottle of water. The cheese sandwich was warm and a little limp, but Clary loved Jace's cheese sandwiches.

"Not a bad haul," She said admiringly. Then Jace drew out a little cup cake with the number sixteen on and a candle, where he drew out a lighter to light the candle.

"Couldn't have a birthday picnic without a cake," He said handing Clary the cupcake "make a wish."

She closed her eyes but didn't know what to wish for, could she wish away Valentine and the problems he had caused to go away? Clary realised she didn't need to wish for everything as everything was perfect and this moment was perfect. "Thank you" She whispered opening her eyes and then blew out the candle.

"You're welcome. At least my cake won't kill you." Jace said before he pulled out the knife from his pocket and begun to peel the apples, creating a curl of their skin.

"No that's Izzy's job." Clary said then she took the candle of the cupcake before taking a bite. It was still warm, with a soft texture and it was strawberry, Clary's favourite.

"Yeah it is." Jace said then put a slice of apple that he cut up into his mouth. She knew what the moment was, it was the moment that once every year Clary could find out something about Jace's past.

"What are you going to tell me about your past this year?" She asked and could see Jace smile at remembering they deal.

"We done the birthday presents last year." Jace said trying to think and Clary remembered him saying about having a bath of spaghetti for his birthday.

"What about friends?" She asked. Clary never knew who his friends were before he came to the institute.

"I didn't have friends" He said "besides my father. He was all I ever needed."

She stared at him "No friends at all?"

"Do you remember when you sat next to me on the piano and you said I had a friend now?" Jace asked and Clary smiled at the memory of when they first became friends.

"Yes."

"Well that day was when I made my first ever friend," he said "then Alec was the first ever child I met."

Clary dropped her gaze not wanting Jace to see the pain she had for him.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Jace said, "He gave me the best education, the best training. He took me all over the world. London. Saint Petersburg. Egypt. We used to love to travel." His eyes were dark. "I haven't been anywhere since he died. Nowhere but New York."

"You're luck" Clary said "I haven't been anywhere but New York."

"You don't know that. You could have been born in Russia for all we know." Jace said causing Clary to smile.

"I guess." She said before taking the chocolate and nibbling it.

"You know I was curious about that werewolf at the hotel…" Jace said before the bell went off. "Midnight" He said with a smile.

Putting his knife down, he stood up helping Clary up along the way. His fingers were slightly sticky with apple juice "Now watch this."

His gaze was fixed on the green shrub they'd been sitting beside, with its dozens of shiny closed buds. She started to ask him what she was supposed to be looking at, but he held up a hand to forestall her. His eyes were shining. "Wait," he said.

The leaves on the shrub hung still and motionless. Suddenly one of the tightly closed buds began to quiver and tremble. It swelled to twice its size and burst open. It was like watching a speeded -up film of a flower blooming: the delicate green sepals opening outward, releasing the clustered petals inside. They were dusted with pale gold pollen as light as talcum.

"Oh" Clary said looking up to Jace, who was watching her "I didn't know they did that!"

"At midnight they do." He said "Happy birthday Clarissa Lightwood."

She smiled "Thank you."

"I have something for you" Jace said pulling something out of his pocket then placing it around her neck. Clary looked down to see a necklace but somehow Jace had attached a witchlight stone at then end.

"Thanks its beautiful how did you get the witchlight on the necklace?" Clary asked admiring her necklace.

"It took some time but I managed it in the end." He said with a smile. Clary was finding it hard to keep her emotions in she wanted to cry of happiness but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jace.

The midnight flower had begun to start shredding so they began to walk back to the door of the greenhouse. "Jace?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He questioned and Clary bit her lip nervous to the question she was about to ask him.

"Have you ever had feelings for Izzy in a romantic way?" She asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" He asked and Clary regretted asking.

"Simon asked me today and I didn't know so I was just wondering." Clary said it seemed a bit unfair bringing Simon into it but it was the first thing that came to Clary's mind.

"Why can't he ask her?" Jace questioned "But the answer is no."

"Maybe because she intimidates him because she's beautiful." Clary said.

"So are you." Jace said and Clary felt the blush fill her cheeks. No one had ever said she was beautiful apart from her mother but all mothers called their daughters beautiful. He was looking away from Clary acting like he was embarrassed as well. _Jace embarrassed? _Clary questioned.

"We should probably go downstairs." Jace said and Clary bit her lip nervous that she was making Jace uncomfortable.

"All right," She said and to her relief her voice sounded normal.

It was a further relief to look away from him as she turned around. The moon, directly overhead now, lit everything nearly to daylight brightness. In between one step and another she saw a white spark struck off something on the floor: It was the knife Jace had been using to cut apples, lying on its side. She jerked hastily back to avoid stepping on it, and her shoulder bumped his—he put a hand out to steady her, just as she turned to apologize, and then she was somehow in the circle of his arm and he was kissing her.

At first it was like he didn't want to kiss her with the hardness of his lips but then they softened and his arms went around her, holding her close. She could feel the beating of his heart and taste the sweetness of the apple. Her hands found his hair and the curls curled around his fingers the way she always imagined it.

Jace drew away from her since they needed to breathe but he kept his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" He asked panting as he took in deep breaths. Clary had frozen, all this time and Jace had wanted to kiss her.

"So what was stopping you?" She asked.

A grin played at the edges of Jace's lips "You" He said before lightly kissing her "I'm afraid Clarissa Adele Lightwood I have fallen in love with you."

"I love you too!" She said before she even realised and then he was kissing her again. The warmth spreading through, her but the kiss was disrupted by the sound of a pair of wings.

Clary pulled away "Hugo." Clary moaned as Jace chuckled.

"Too bad as I was enjoying our conversation." He said "We should go Hodge will appear soon." Clary remembered that Hodge always came up here to think.

She turned her head to see Hugo perched on a nearby branch with dark black eyes that were watching them.

They made their way back downstairs with Jace holding Clary's hand but it felt different now, she could feel the warmth of his hand and it didn't feel like a friendly gesture anymore. _What are we? _She wondered not sure what to call her and Jace. Clary had always felt the electric shots when they touched, but now they felt like the voltage had increased. All these questions were whirling around in Clary's mind but she didn't know what to ask Jace. They declared they love for each other but did that mean they was boyfriend and girlfriend or still just friends?

They reached her door and she leaned against the wall beside it, looking up to him "Thanks for the birthday picnic." She said, trying to keep her tone neutral.

He didn't seem to want to let go of Clary's hand "Are you going to sleep?" He's just being polite, she told herself. Then again, this was Jace. He was never polite.

She decided to answer the question with a question. "Aren't you tired?"

His voice was low. "I've never been more awake."

He bent to kiss her, cupping her face with his free hand. Their lips touched, lightly at first, and then with a stronger pressure.

It was at precisely that moment that Simon threw open the bedroom door and stepped out into the hall.

The look on his face was in shock and Clary could tell he didn't need his glasses to see what just happened. He was blinking looking between Jace and Clary but Clary kept her eyes on him.

"Simon what are you doing here? I thought you was asleep?" She stumbled she had no idea why Simon was in her room.

His cheeks were red from embarrassment but Clary turned to Jace to see he look easy, confident and slightly bored. Clary bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She said not sure to who she was saying it to.

"In future, Clarissa," he said, "it might be wise to mention that you already have a man in your bed, to avoid such tedious situations."

"You invited him to bed?" Simon said looking shocked and confused.

"Ridiculous? Isn't it?" Jace said "We would never have all fit."

"I didn't invite him to bed" Clary snapped "we were just kissing!"

"Just kissing?" Jace mocked her tone with a false hurt "how swiftly you dismissive our love."

"Jace…" Clary said feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two to it" Simon said "I'll just be in here." He shut the door behind him.

"Go on after him. Pat his head and tell him he's your super special little guy. Isn't that what you want?"

"Stop it." She said "Stop being like that!"

His grin widened "Like what?"

"If you're angry, just say it but I didn't even know Simon was there." She hissed.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed me," he said.

"I kissed you?"

He looked at her and she could see the pain at her words in his eyes "Don't worry," he said "it wasn't that memorable for me, either"

"Jace…" She said the tears running down her face as she watched him walk away. His shadow disappeared and she whipped her tears away not wanting to look weak in front of Simon.

Simon was standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly, he had put his glasses back on now. Clary stood in silence as she wasn't sure what to say or do, they just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way of you and Jace." Simon said.

"It wasn't your fault." Clary said.

"All this time I have wondered whether you two was dating. Izzy told me you wasn't but I guess she was wrong." Simon said catching Clary's attention.

"Were not dating. Well I don't know at the moment what's going on but Izzy was right this just happened." Clary said.

"I'm going home, I think I have out stayed my welcome." Simon said putting on his coat.

"Why? You can go home if you want but I fault you wanted to help out?" She asked.

"I do want to help out but what use am I around here?" Simon questioned.

"Simon, you did help. You saved my life, you helped Alec track down Luke and you have helped the whole time." Clary said.

"Do you even know why I stayed to help?" Simon asked.

"No…" Clary said biting her lip.

"I stayed because you was the girl who sat down and spoke to me, the only girl who notices me. Clary I like you and not in a friends way but I guess it doesn't matter. I'm useless a deadweight." Simon said.

"Simon, I'm sorry I didn't know. If you go then what about Izzy? She would be devastated." Clary said and for some reason she wanted Simon to stay.

"That was all for you! I thought if I showed attention to Izzy then maybe I could get you to like me instead of Jace but I was wrong." Simon said then he opened the door and stormed out.

"Simon." Clary called after him but he didn't turn to look back.

She curled up on her bed and let the tears fall, hugging her sketch book to her chest. It was bad enough arguing with Jace but upsetting Simon like that made it even worse. She wanted him to stay only because he wanted to but he stayed because he liked Clary. Everything she put Simon through was for her, because he liked her and now he was gone. Jace, the thought of Jace made Clary cry even more but he jumped to conclusions. She knew he was hurt on the inside and she hated knowing she was the reason why, Jace was upset and annoyed. _Isn't love supposed to be simple? _Clary wondered to herself but then she realised that it wasn't simple. What worried her the most though was what was going to happen to her and Jace, would they ever make up? They had to as they were Parabatai but did that mean they chance of love was over?

They was a knock at the door but Clary ignored it, she wasn't in the mood to see people even if it was her family. She wanted to be left alone, to cry and hope that Jace would speak to her again. Grabbing the necklace from around her necklace, she held it in her hands thinking about Jace. The effort he must have put into making the necklace and then when they kissed.

"Clary, open this door right now!" Izzy's voice came from the over side but Clary continued to ignore her shouts and the knocks. Had Izzy come to shout at Clary for Simon using Izzy to make Clary jealous? That didn't sound like Izzy but how would she even know?

"Clary! I have the letter." Izzy said and Clary got up to open the door "What's wrong?" Izzy asked as soon as she saw Clary.

"I had an argument with Jace and then an argument with Simon." She said the she fell into her sisters arms crying. Izzy took Clary to her bed where she pushed the hair out of her face while Clary told Izzy everything that happened.

"They just upset, they come round. Boys always do." She whispered.

"Jace isn't like every other boy though." Clary mumbled and then she saw the letter in Izzy's hands. The envelope had gone brown over the years it's been in the box but she could see answers written all over it. This letter was going to help Clary track Luke with the help from Magnus.

"He will, he is your parabatai after all." Izzy said then she kissed Clary's forehead.

"Where did you find the letter?" Clary asked after a moment of her trying to sort herself out.

"Hodge found it in a box, with your basket you came in." Izzy said handing Clary the piece of paper. To Clary the paper weighed like a ton of bricks but she really knew it was as light as a feather.

"Well then we might as well see what it says" Clary said then she opened the letter up.

* * *

_**Hey so I hoped you liked the chapter! I'm not sure whether you can turn a witchlight into a necklace but oh well Jace did! It was cute thought and I had to include my favourite lines from the books! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please do review I love hearing what you think!**_


	11. letter

_**Hey, I hopped you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one is late it took me a while to right. All of this is my work, no quotes from the books or movie but everything still goes to Cassie. The letter bit was swirly writing but it doesn't seem to want to show it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Letter

Clary was shaking as she took the letter out of the envelope, she was nervous from what the letter was going to say. The letter had gotten ruined over the years but the writing was still clear in neat, swirly writing that must be Luke's.

"Before you read it," Izzy said and Clary looked up to her "whatever it says, we are still here and we still love you. I forgot to say, Magnus is on his way over."

"Thanks, whatever happens you will always be my family." Clary said then she took Izzy's hand as she begun to read the letter. The tears came to her eyes as she remembered Jace was supposed to be the one to read the letter with her.

_Dear Maryse Lightwood,_

_I apologise for writing to you giving the circumstances but I am in need of help. The baby girl in the basket is Clarissa and she is Jocelyn's daughter. She is in great danger as Valentine is after her for reasons I cannot tell you, but please Maryse look after Clary. Throughout her life Valentine will be looking for her and I will be watching her from the side-lines, without being seen, where I can still protect her. If she stays with me then she will be in much worse danger. Please not just for me but for Jocelyn protect our little Clary and one day she will find out everything, when the time is right. _

_Yours sincerely Lucian Graymark._

The letter had fallen from Clary's hand, the tears falling from her cheeks and she wished Jace was here as well as Izzy. Finding out your biological mother has been asleep since you was a matter of days old and then finding out you have been watched and protected your whole life was a lot for Clary to take in. Izzy's arms was around her in a matter of seconds as she held Clary to her chest, not even knowing what the letter had said.

"Clary, can I read the letter?" Izzy asked after a moment but all Clary could do was nod her head. Izzy reached down for the letter then begun to read with Clary's head now in her lap.

"Clary…" Izzy begun then bent down to kiss her forehead. At times like this Clary wished her mom was here, but she wasn't she was in Idris probably talking about her safety. She wanted Jace.

"Izzy can you get Jace?" Clary asked, she loved having her sister around but she needed Jace.

"Of course, I'll just ring him." Izzy said then got out her phone as she begun to ring Jace. After a few dials Jace picked up, shouting down the phone making Clary's tears fall even more.

"Nice to speak to you too, Jace." Izzy said "Look don't start having a go at me but Clary needs you right now."

Clary could hear "Why? Did the mundane break up with her?" Clary was sobbing now, of course Jace was going to think it's about that.

"No it isn't." Izzy gritted her teeth "She is crying in my lap right now because she had just read the letter, nothing to do with Simon."

"What? Why didn't you say so? I'm on my way." Clary heard then Jace hung up. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Jace to come to her room, after they argument but she needed him. The tears were still falling from Clary's eyes as Izzy rubbed her back before the bedroom door opened. Clary refused to look up, instead she carried on crying, looking at the floor.

"The letter is here." She heard Izzy say then felt her reach out to Jace, handing him the letter. Not moving she could see Jace's feet from where she was looking but she still wouldn't look up. Clary knew he was annoyed with her and now that she was crying she just felt embarrassed.

"Clary…" Jace begun, "Clary, look at me." She couldn't lift her head, she wanted him here but she couldn't look at him. After what happened earlier tonight and now after the letter, it was just all too much for Clary.

"I'll come down to you then." Jace said his voice was calm and Clary wondered whether he was hiding the irritation in his voice. He bent down, sitting on his knees so he was directly in Clary's vision. She could see the concern in his eyes but they was nothing of anger towards Clary just the worry and sadness.

"I'll leave you two to it." Izzy said and Clary sat up, rubbing her eyes but she couldn't stop crying. She wondered why she was crying over these people have never been a part of her life, but yet they have. Izzy had left, shutting the door behind her but Clary could still hear the sound of her heels in the hallway. Thanks to Izzy, she was now able to look away from Jace.

"Clary…" Jace said again, she didn't look at him, though, but could hear him moving. Before she could even protest he had pulled her into his lap, holding her against his chest as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Jace." She said before she could even stop herself. Her voice was muffled against his chest but he heard her as he tightened his grip on her.

"Shh," He said "Is that why you're crying?"

"Because of you… and then the letter… and them." Clary said and she knew what she said didn't make sense but talking while sobbing was hard.

"Who's them?" He asked.

"Lucian and Jocelyn." Clary said.

"Clary you need to calm down." Jace said and Clary took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She knew getting into a state would just make things worse. It took a few minutes for Clary to stop crying completely but Jace waited patiently, rubbing her back.

"My mother, Jocelyn has been asleep since I was three days old. Then Lucian gave me up to protect me but he hasn't left my sight, all this time and he's been they watching out for me. They have sacrificed everything for me but I don't even know who they are. I can't help but think everything is my fault." Clary said taking a deep breath. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying again but only a few tears fell.

"She done it to keep you safe and you not knowing who they were was part of the plan to keep you safe, Clary. They have sacrificed they life because they love you whether they have spoken to you or even know you. It's not your fault." Jace said.

"But it is my fault as I'm the one who Valentine wants." Clary said.

"No, he wants the cup."

"Yes, but he also wants me."

"Well he's not going to get you." Jace said and Clary could hear how serious he was in the sound of his voice.

"I know, but why do I have powers? Why aren't I like every other shadowhunter?" Clary asked.

"Nothing wrong with being different. You're just more special." Jace said causing Clary to smile.

"I'm sorry." Clary said again.

"Why do you keep apologising?" Jace asked.

"Because it was my fault why we argued." Clary said and she felt Jace sighed.

"No it was that stupid mundanes fault." Jace said gritting his teeth.

"I didn't know he was in my room but it doesn't matter as he's gone now." Clary said.

"By the angel I thought he would never leave." Jace said.

"Don't be mean." Clary scolded him.

"Or what?" Jace asked.

"Or I won't train with you tomorrow." Clary said she was glad Jace was here as he helped cheer her up but she knew they needed to talk about themselves.

"Well are you even up for training?" Jace asked.

"Depends on how much sleep I get." Clary said, she didn't want to sit around all day crying over the past. She knew she had to get on with life as shadowhunters never sat around crying they got up and carried on.

"Well then, it's time to go to sleep." Jace said, Clary knew he wasn't going to leave her sight now and she liked the fact he was staying, to cheer her up.

"Fine, I'm just going to go change." Clary said awkwardly, biting her lip.

"Sure," Jace said realising Clary from his grip. "I'll just be here."

Clary nodded her head before jumping up, she grabbed her night wear (the decent ones) and went to the bathroom to change. In the mirror she could see the redness of her eyes, the tears that had dried on her cheeks. Clary washed her face before getting into her night wear and then brushing her teeth. When she came back into the room, Jace was in the same place smiling as Clary entered.

She paused at the doorway not sure sleeping in the same bed was a good idea after they declared they love and kissed. _You've slept together before so why is it different now? _The voice in her mind was telling her and she decided to listen to that voice.

Jace laid down on his back and Clary snuggled up against him, her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. She didn't want to think about what is happening between her and Jace at the moment, all she wanted was to be in his arms.

"Jace?" Clary asked looking up to him.

"Hmm?" He responded with his eyes half-shut, it was only a matter of minutes till he will fall asleep.

"When we find Luke, what will I say to him?" She asked.

"You will tell him how you know about the past and you need his help. Look, Clary, just because he's been they protecting you your whole life doesn't mean you have to go make friends with him with the snap of your fingers." Jace said opening his eyes.

"I know, it's just I don't know whether to thank him or not." Clary said burying her head into Jace's chest as she tried to get comfortable.

"He knows your be grateful." Jace said pulling Clary closer.

"Maybe he knows who my father is and why I am different." Clary said closing her eyes.

"Let's not worry about that till we see him." Jace said. Clary thought she made a noise before sleep took over her, from where she was exhausted from crying.

* * *

Clary woke up the following morning, still in Jace's arms. Moving him so she didn't wake him up she grabbed her training clothes and went to the bathroom to change, deciding to shower after training. When she was dressed she put her hair up, making it easier for her for when they trained.

She came back into the room to find Jace was up and seemed to be waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" Jace asked as Clary placed her weapons belt around her hip.

"There's no point in sitting around all day crying, it's not going to help them." Clary said placing her daggers and Seraph blades into place, if she was going to train then she was going to train properly.

"That's my girl," Jace said then paused. Clary repeated the words in her head _Was I his girl? _She wondered. "I'm going to go get changed, I'll meet you up there."

"Sure." Clary said with a smile then Jace left the room. She knew she wouldn't have long to train, since she knew that everyone had something planned for her. Clary didn't want to ruin they plans because of her past. The letter was on her bedside table, staring at her but she ignored it not allowing it to weaken her.

* * *

Clary made her way to the attic with her weapons and a bag of clothes for her to change into afterwards. When she opened the door she was welcomed by the cold air, and beams that teach them flexibility and balance. The little changing room was through the next door, where Clary dumped her bag then she made her way back into the training room.

She decided, while waiting for Jace she would throw knifes at the target just to keep her mind from wondering. Every knife hit the centre, making Clary smile and then she heard someone clapping behind her making it echo through the training room.

Clary jumped, dropping her knife, as it dented the wooden floor. Of course it was Jace standing at the door smiling, he had obviously watched Clary.

"Not bad," Jace said "But I can do better."

"Of course you could." Clary said rolling her eyes as she went to take her knifes out of the target.

"We haven't got long anyway as everyone wants to see the birthday girl. Plus we have guests wanted and unwanted guests." Jace said.

"Who?" Clary asked could Magnus be here already?

"You will have to wait. Now come on I didn't come up here to stand around talking." Jace said with a smile and Clary knew that smile from anywhere. The mischievous smile of Jace Wayland.

"How about some sword fighting before we go downstairs then?" Clary asked bringing her Seraph blade from behind her back with a smile on her face.

"Fine but you know you're going to lose." Jace said with the same smile as he brought his Seraph blade from behind his back. They began to circle each other, waiting for the right moment to attack. It was Jace, who attacked first, but Clary ducked, doing a rolly polly on the floor; then stood up again with the same smile still on her face.

"I thought I was going to lose?" Clary asked as she went to attack Jace, but he blocked her with the sound of their blades colliding. They were only a few inches apart.

"I'm just warming up." Jace said as he pushed Clary back. They blades hit each other's again and again as they battled, no one giving up. Clary was thinking of a way to outsmart Jace and outsmart him she did. She ducked his attack and then dived under his legs, jumping behind him were she held her Seraph blade near his throat. If he was a demon then he would be dead.

"You were saying?" Clary questioned but Jace had taken her arm and flipped her onto the matt with as little force as possible, causing Clary to laugh. She kicked him back, jumping up with her Seraph blade still in her hand, he staggered back before regaining his balance.

"Your good, thanks to an amazing coach you had." Jace said blowing his own trumpets as usual.

"Really? Who was my coach again?" Clary asked as she aimed her Seraph blade at him, determined to beat him properly this time.

"He's the good-looking blonde. Amazing body, you know?" Jace questioned as they attacked each other again. The sound echoing of the walls.

"You do like to compliment yourself don't you?" Clary asked crashing the blade against his once more.

"So you do agree that your coach is good-looking with an amazing body?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow with a massive smile across his face. Clary had blushed losing her focus and Jace had knocked her blade from her hand, leaving Clary without a weapon.

"I believe, I win." Jace said with a smile. Clary shook her head before running at him, taking him down to the ground with Clary following behind.

"You know," Jace said looking up to Clary "We seem to be getting into this position a lot lately."

"We do, but I win." Clary declared with a smile on her face but she didn't move.

"I'm trying to work out whether you tackled me to the ground to win or just to be closer to me." Jace wondered as heat filled Clary's cheeks.

"Jace…" Clary began but Jace's lips had come crushing onto hers knocking the words out of her mouth. Her hands went behind his head, finding those curls, she loved, while his hands held her by the hips. The warmth and the electricity spread through Clary and the taste of sweetness from his mouth lingered in her mouth. She could feel herself pressing closer to him, and him pulling her closer to him as they continued. It could have been hours or it could have been minutes but they didn't want to stop.

"About time." Izzy's voice came from the door of the training room, causing Clary to open her eyes and pull away from Jace. The blush had filled her cheeks, not just from the lack of breath but from the embarrassment. Jace didn't seem embarrassed though he had a smile spread across his face and his eyes were glittering in the light.

"We were just training." Clary said knowing that it was pointless.

"Clearly." Izzy said looking between Clary and Jace, "Do you know what?"

"What?" Clary and Jace both said at the same time.

"I have been waiting ages for the two of you to realise your feelings. Now tell me everything!" Izzy declared making Clary nervous as she didn't know anything.

"It's none of your business." Jace said.

"But it is, Jace," Izzy said "since you're my brother and Clary is my sister."

"Izzy…" Clary groaned, knowing Izzy would get her own way.

"Tell me, now." Izzy demanded this time.

"I don't even know." Clary said giving up, how could she tell Izzy what she and Jace was when she didn't even know herself.

"Really? It's obvious you both have feelings for each other, you have probably even told each other, and you don't know what that means?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy…" It was Jace this time and Clary felt a lump in the back of her throat, didn't he want this anymore.

"What? Are you just fooling her around?" Izzy demanded giving Jace a serious look. Clary bit her lip holding back the tears, she couldn't look at Jace.

"No. We haven't even spoke about us yet, just give us time and then when we've spoken your be the first to know." Jace said giving Izzy a fake smile. _When are we going to speak? _Clary wondered, she was becoming impatient.

"Fine, but come on, I didn't plan a party for nothing." Izzy said looking at Clary as she sighed knowing Izzy wanted to get her ready.

"Alright, you can do whatever you want to me." Clary said then turned to Jace "I'll see you soon." She smiled back to him.

* * *

_**Hey I know I'm really evil haha getting them all loved up but oh well we all like a bit of Clace romance! I hope you all liked the chapter and please do review I'm loving them all so far.**_

_**I had a review asking whether Clace would find out they brother and sister in this one and the answer is, your have to wait and see!**_


	12. Party

_**Hey, sorry it's so late I've had a lot of course work to be doing. This one is short but I quickly done it for all of you who have waited. I hope you enjoy the little chapter, I have another surprise later!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Party

Clary looked at herself in the mirror, her make-up had been done similar to the other night but this time Izzy had managed to put brown eye shadow on, which brought out Clary's eyes. Since it was Clary's birthday, Izzy had allowed Clary to stay in her training clothes and not another dress.

"You look perfect, you look sixteen." Izzy said with a smile and Clary could see she was sixteen, looking more like an adult. Her hips had started to have a curve to them and then thanks to her training she had gained breasts and her muscles were toned.

"Let's go and see what you've done." Clary said.

"I only made the cake," Izzy said "I see Jace has already given you your present."

Clary looked down, blushing to the necklace around her neck, "Yeah." She said.

"You know when mom comes home, she's going to be strict about you and Jace." Izzy said and Clary sighed thinking about Maryse finding out. _But were not even together _Clary reminded herself but she couldn't help thinking how strict her mother would be about it or would she even allow it?

"I'll worry about that if anything is going on between me and Jace." Clary said shutting the door behind her.

"Don't be like that with me, Clarissa." Izzy said putting her hands on her hip. "It's obvious you and Jace are together, people don't just kiss for the sake of it."

"You're the one to talk." Clary said trying to hold back a laugh as Izzy made a noise in the back of her throat.

"This is _not _about me though, it's about you and Jace!"

"I don't even know what's going on with me and Jace!"

"You must do!" Izzy shouted in a whisper, we were close to the dining room now.

"You heard him, we have to talk about it. Maybe I'm not good enough for him anymore," Clary said before she could even stop herself.

"That's ridiculous Clary! Of course you're good enough for him, you don't see the way he looks at you but we do!" Izzy said. Clary remembered up in the greenhouse when Jace declared his love to Clary, but someone could always change they mind.

"Who exactly is we?" Clary questioned.

"Me, Hodge, Simon and… Alec." Izzy said. The conversation that Clary had with Alec was replaying in her mind. He wanted her to be happy but she knew it was still going to hurt him no matter what.

"Ok, let's just get this party over and done with." Clary said about to open the door before Izzy stopped her.

"Wait, it's a surprise." Izzy said putting her hands over Clary's eyes.

"Well it's a great surprise." Clary said sarcastically and then Izzy opened the doors. She guided Clary into the room where Clary could hear the whispers of people. She knew it was Alec, Hodge and Jace but it sounded like extra voices. Then she remembered that they were two special guests, but who could they be?

"Ready?" She heard Izzy and then she moved her hands away.

"Happy birthday Clary." She heard and could see everyone standing at the end of the table smiling. Her eyes landed on Magnus, making Clary smile as he came to help track down Luke and then her eyes landed on Simon. The tears filled her eyes as Simon had come back and then he went through all this for Clary. Alec and Hodge stood smiling as they held presents and then Clary's eyes landed on Jace's. He seemed happy, he always was around Clary but they was a look of happiness in his eyes as he looked at Clary. He still had dark shadows under his eyes from their sleepless night last night.

"Thank you," Clary said with a smile.

"Presents, then where have cake and no business until after the party!" Izzy declared taking one of the presents from Hodge then handing it to Clary, "this is from me."

Clary took the present from Izzy, it was a rectangle shape it was long and big and was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a black bow. She tarred the wrapping paper away to find a white box underneath and in the white box was a pair of thigh high boots, with golden studs going up the back.

"Thanks Izzy! I love them!" Clary said hugging her sister, then she place the boots back into the box and then put them on the ground next to her.

"My go." Alec said handing Clary a smaller rectangle box, which was blue and tied with a blue ribbon. She opened it up to find a set of paintbrushes, they were silver and each one had her name engraved on them.

"Alec, they beautiful. I love them!" Clary shouted, hugging her brother as she fought the tears away.

"Here," Hodge said handing Clary a square-shaped present. The wrapping paper was also blue but had a golden ribbon. Clary opened the present to find a new sketch book with pages that were smooth.

"Thanks Hodge." Clary said hugging him.

"You're welcome, Clary." He said kissing her forehead.

"My go." Simon said and Clary bit her lip, the last time they spoke was when Simon announced his feelings and then they had the argument. He handed her a thin rectangle box but inside the box with a silver chain bracelet with a charm of a paintbrush.

"Thank you, Simon I love it." Clary said and slowly hugged him, she wasn't sure what was happening with they friendship at the moment.

"It's alright," Simon said hugging Clary back "A bracelet is the type of present to get a girl, better than a knife."

"Like I said, she prefers a dagger to a bracelet." Jace snapped at Simon.

"Like I said, I like both." Clary said sighing as they friendship hadn't improved.

"Well, as much as the jealousy is entertaining I would like to give Clary my present of helping her find Luke." Magnus said giving Clary a quick wink.

"Did you enjoy what I gave you in exchange?" Clary asked with a smile.

"I did and they did as well." Magnus said giving me a wink. Clary started to giggle but refused to look at Alec as she knew he would be working it out in his head. Instead Clary looked sideways at Izzy who was smiling and Clary knew she had that smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad. Did it progress to anywhere?" Clary asked not trying to make it to obvious.

"It did, I think too many details would give away too much." Magnus said with a smirk.

"Would someone like to fill me in?" Jace asked.

"And me?" Alec asked.

"Don't forget the mundane." Simon said.

"How could we ever forget the mundane." Jace murmured.

"Like I said, that's between me Magnus and the other person involved." Clary said with a smile.

"Eat some cake before you go do business." Izzy said pointing to the cake on the table. For the first time Clary could see the banner saying 'Happy birthday Clary' and then the balloons all around the room.

"Guests first." Clary said gesturing to Magnus and Simon.

"It's your cake." Magnus said.

"Just eat the cake." Izzy said sighing. Clary bit her lip before cutting a thin slice of cake and then cut bigger slices for everyone else. The cake was round, with pink frosting and then they were 'Happy birthday Clary' written on the top with icing, it wasn't bad for Izzy.

"I don't think that's fair, Lightwood." Jace said messing up Clary's hair.

"I'm the birthday girl." Clary reminded him then she cut an extra bigger slice "here Jace, this piece is especially for you."

"You going to feed it to me?" He asked with a smile.

"Keep dreaming." Clary said.

"I will." Jace said and then Clary felt the blush fill her cheeks. She turned to see everyone staring at them.

"Well, a lot has changed since I last saw the two of you. I want details." Magnus demanded.

"Of my dreams?" Jace asked and Clary knew he was trying to change the subject.

"We all know your dreams are about Clary." Izzy said with a smile. Clary turned to see how Alec was, he was smiling but she could see in his eyes how hurt he is.

"Izzy, shut up and eat some cake." Clary said giving Izzy a plate with the cake on.

"You know, when I first saw the two of you I knew they was something romantic going on between you, you had that glow about you." Magnus said as Clary blushed, refusing to look at Jace or Alec.

"Well, what can I say, no one can resist me." Jace said sitting down next to Clary.

"Certainly not Clary." Izzy said before she ate a spoonful of cake.

"Are you together or not?" Magnus asked seeming impatient.

"We haven't talked about it yet, but when we do your second on the list. I supposed the two of you want to be added as well?" Jace asked looking at Alec and Hodge. The two of them had gone silent, eating their cakes as the pretended to ignore Jace. Clary knew why Alec was finding it hard, but didn't understand what was wrong with Hodge. Didn't he want them to be together?

"I'm sure I'll know." Hodge said giving a small smile.

"What's the point of having a list? It's obvious that you're going to end up together." Alec said. Clary knew he wasn't going to be alright with this, even if he said so.

"Izzy the cake is great," Clary said "Alec do you want to come get the letter with me?"

"Sure." Alec said getting up and then Clary followed.

"Finally, you enjoy my cooking." Clary heard Izzy as she and Alec left the room, walking down the long hallway in silence.

"Alec, are you alright?" Clary asked after a moment of silence.

"I know why you asked me to walk with you. Look I'll be fine, I promise. I just don't understand why you need to talk about it." Alec said.

"We need to talk about it because we had an argument and then Simon got involved." Clary said sighing.

"The mundane got in the way?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Clary said. She quickly entered her room where she grabbed the letter from her bedside table, refusing to look at it and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's not my place to get involved, but if that mundane does anything to upset you then I'll be happy to play the big brother role." Alec said and Clary could see the smile.

"He didn't do anything wrong and you all need to start being nice to him." Clary said.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because he is my _friend_." Clary said.

"Maybe he hasn't hurt you for now, but in the future, maybe." Alec said.

"So, have you had a phone call recently?" Clary asked changing the subject and wanting to know more information about Alec and Magnus.

"It was you who gave Magnus my number?" Alec shouted in a whisper.

"Maybe, but I see it was worth it." Clary said with a smile as Alec blushed lightly.

"You better keep it to yourself." He said.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Clary said with a wink before she opened the doors and they walked back into the room again.

"Here you go." Clary said handing Magnus the letter. She watched as he read it and then he looked up at Clary with sympathy.

"I'll get straight to it." Magnus said.

* * *

_**Hey so that's just a quick chapter for you all! I've decided that this story is going to do with CoB and CoA:) your see why! Next chapter will be in the next couple of days, since I'm done with course work! Yay! **_


	13. Discovery

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter, here is the next one. I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to much to be happening in it:)! I do not own any of it all the credit goes to Cassie. If you don't know already I'm on twitter so follow LilyJaneBower for updates:)**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Discovery

"How long will it take?" Clary asked Magnus, biting her lip as she was unsure whether it would work or not.

"It can take as long as it wants, but I'll try my hardest." Magnus said turning the letter around in his hands like he was searching for something.

"Thanks." Clary said giving Magnus a smile.

"Right, I'll go get to it, does anyone want to help?" Magnus asked, his eyes landing on Alec making Clary smile. She was glad she gave Magnus Alec's number as she could see it helped them out a lot.

"I'll help." Alec said and Clary could hear the nervousness in his voice like he was afraid to be caught.

"Good, let's go find Luke." Magnus said walking out of the room, with Alec following behind him.

"You have started something." Izzy whispered in Clary's ear.

"Do you think?" Clary asked giggling.

"Look at them, it's obvious they into each other." Izzy whispered with a wink.

"You girls gossiping about me?" Jace asked, eating another slice of cake. Izzy wasn't that bad at making cake after all, once you got used to the taste.

"I'm afraid not this time, Jace." Izzy said seating down on one of the seats at the dining room table next to Simon, who had gone quiet. Clary joined Izzy sitting opposite Jace, she had nothing to do until Magnus told them they have found Luke.

"Let me guess in the past it's been how good-looking I am, how great my body is and how amazing I am at killing demons." Jace said with a smile and Clary could feel the blush in her cheeks.

"Well, someone has been having those thoughts." Izzy said looking at Clary along with Jace as he laughed lightly.

"Well, I'll be in the library." Hodge said getting up, and then he left. _He is acting weird _Clary thought to herself and then she remembered the embarrassment.

"It's alright Clary, everyone has thoughts like that about me." Jace said with a wink.

"If only you knew." Clary whispered, every girl has liked Jace but he is never interested in them or he messes them around. He doesn't understand the effect he has on girls, he just believes he has the effect.

"What?" Both Jace and Izzy asked at the same time, Clary was thankful that they didn't hear her.

"Nothing." She said.

"Clary, you know you can tell me anything." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but they is nothing to tell." Clary said looking down at her lap were her hands were sat. She had nothing to tell Izzy but she didn't understand why Jace was teasing her about her thoughts when they didn't even know what they were at the moment.

"You can tell me." Jace said with a smile.

"Can I?" Clary said and then she got up and walked out of the room. She could hear them shouting after her but she carried on walking. _It won't be long till Jace comes _Clary thought to herself as she shut her bedroom door behind her. Clary decided to ask him about them when he comes, just so they can have the conversation and be done with it, it was obvious Jace had changed his mind.

Maybe Clary wasn't what he wanted, or she wasn't a good kisser or he realised she wasn't as pretty as the other girl's. The thought of Jace being with another girl made Clary angry, but she would have to deal with it though since he was her Parabatai. In anger she reached for her sketchbook and began to draw, of course she ended up drawing Jace. Then her mind went wondering, doing its own thing and when she was done she could see a rune, shinning like when you have just applied them with a Stele. What shocked her the most was the drawing of Jace had come to life, it looked like she could reach in and grab him, was this her power? She turned the page to a blank white page and then began to draw a coffee mug that was on her bedside table. She had every detail, precisely accurate, the crack in the handle, the smudged rune and then she was done.

Going with her instincts she reached for the mug and placed it on top of the paper and begun to draw the same rune beside it. Clary gasped as it was like the coffee mug had become the painting. Slowly she went to wipe her hand across the paper to touch the coffee mug but all she hit was the air. Picking up her sketch book she turned it upside down, shaking it but the cup didn't fall. _It's in the painting _Clary thought, placing her sketchbook back on the bed.

Placing her hand over the page thinking about whether or not she was losing her mind, she reached into the paper, where her hand disappeared. She pulled her hand out and they was the coffee mug in her grip, like nothing had just happened. _Is this my power?_ Clary wondered _to be able to reach into paintings by using a rune? _

A knock on the door caused Clary to jump, dropping the mug where it smashed on the ground into separate pieces and then the leftover coffee spilled onto the wooden floor.

"Clary?" She could hear Jace, but she was in shock. Questions after questions were whirling through her mind and she wondered whether this meant something.

"One second." She said bending down to pick up the pieces of the mug but before she had even finished Jace had opened the door.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Clary and then the mug on the floor. They was no point in lying to him, everyone knew she had powers.

"I think I just found my powers." Clary said biting her lip as she looked up to Jace. She could see the shock and confusion in his face, like he didn't believe what she had just said.

"What do you mean you think?" He asked looking at Clary.

"I was drawing and then I drew a rune…" Clary said not sure of how to describe what she had just done.

"Show me." Jace demanded and then Clary bit her lip knowing she drew Jace when it all began.

"Ok." She said slowly then sat up on her bed, ignoring the mess on the floor for the time being. Jace sat next to her so they arms and shoulders were touching, but Clary could still feel the electricity sparking between them. It was like she just wanted to touch him, to hold him and never let him go.

Clary opened her sketch book up onto the page were she drew Jace and the rune, it still had the shiny effect of the rune. Without looking at him Clary said, "I was drawing you, when I let my mind wonder and then I drew that rune were it made the painting come to life."

"I came to life?" Jace asked.

"Not how you're thinking but like it's not just a painting." Clary said and she could feel the hotness in her cheeks.

"I don't understand." Jace said and Clary could feel him looking at her. She slowly turned to face him and they were so close that if one of them moved then they would be kissing.

"I'll show you." She whispered, looking into his golden eyes that were staring back at her. She had the need to kiss him, to wrap her hands in those curls but she couldn't.

"Well, are you going to show me or just sit there staring at me?" Jace asked with a little laugh.

"Right," Clary said hiding her embarrassment and then she grabbed her pencil. She looked around the room for something to draw, to put into her scrapbook and then pull it out again. An old paintbrush was sitting on her side, and she started to draw again, the cracks and ridges of the paintbrush. The whole time Jace was staring down, watching her as she drew the paintbrush to precision, and he was amazed by her talent.

"Done," Clary announced and then she reached for the paintbrush, placing it on the page like she did with the coffee mug. "Now, this bit is the weird bit, so watch." She told Jace.

"Go ahead." He said nodding at Clary. She took her pencil again and began to draw the same rune she had done last time. When she was finished the rune started to shine and then again the paintbrush became the painting.

"Where did it go?" Jace asked seeming confused "are you like some secret magician and you're going to pull it out your hat?"

"I'm not a magician," Clary said "but watch."

She slowly reached into her scrap-book, her eyes locked on Jace as he stared in amazement. Clary pulled her hand back out and there it was the paintbrush.

"You just did that?" He asked.

"Yes." Clary said.

"That's your power?" He asked.

"I guess so, since no one else can do that." Clary said sighing.

"It seems a bit strange though, you being able to use a rune to remove things from paper." Jace said.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Clary asked wondering where he was going with this.

"They has to be a reason why you can remove things from paper, like someone is hiding something…" Jace said.

"Hiding what though?" Clary said and then she gasped at what Jace was saying "You think I can remove things from paper because the cup is hidden in paper?"

"That's my best theory but the questions is where?" Jace asked and then Clary had a feeling she knew where. All this time and the cup could have been right under her nose, she could have saved her mother from the sleep she was in years ago.

"I know where, but the questions is how comes I have only learnt to do it now?" Clary wondered.

"You will have to ask Magnus that." Jace said and Clary sighed that probably meant he had blocked her abilities or something. He did say she would eventually find out her power.

"Come on." Clary said taking Jace's hand as they got up and then left the room.

They walked down the hallways in search for Hodge, since he would be the only one to understand what is going on. If Jace was right then Clary knew exactly where the cup would be, a painting she had passed everyday of her childhood. And that every day she was oblivious to how valuable that painting exactly was. They entered the library to find Hodge sitting down and reading a book with Hugo on the arm of the chair.

"Jace, Clary is everything alright?" Hodge asked looking between the two of them and then she saw him sigh as he saw they hands together. _Doesn't he want us to be together anymore? _Clary thought and then she realised that was both Jace and Hodge but here she was holding his hand, like usual.

"Everything is fine, but I need to show you something." Clary said biting her lip.

"What?" Hodge asked closing his book and then standing up.

"I think I know where the cup is." Clary said and she saw Hodge look up to her with a look in his eyes that showed excitement.

"Here in the institute?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes, I'll show you." Clary said leading Jace out of the library with Hodge following behind. They were walking down the hallways, taking a left and then a right, until they reached the painting she had wanted. It was the painting where the cup was sat on the table surrounded by shadowhunters, it wasn't as old as the others were, and in fact it was the newest painting. A painting Clary's mum probably painted and she didn't even know. Right in the corner of the painting was that rune though, the rune Clary had drawn to put the mug and paintbrush into the painting then take them out again.

"Jace, can I have your stele please?" She asked since she had forgotten hers. He handed it to her without saying a word and then she began to trace the pattern of the rune, making it shine.

"Clary…" Hodge said but then stopped as Clary put her hand into the painting and she could feel the cup. The coldness of the metal in her hands, inside the painting. Carefully she brought her hand out again where the cup was in her hands.

* * *

_**Hey so that was that chapter, I hoped you liked it and I'm sure you can all gather what's happening next but they is a twist:) Please do review I like to know how your liking the story:) **_


	14. Betrayal

_**Hey so here is the next chapter. Parts of this chapter are from CoB but I've just edited them to fit my story, so please all the credit does go to Cassie, not me. I hope you enjoy it and please do review after. Thanks.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Betrayal.

"Somehow I thought it would be bigger." Jace said breaking the silence as they all stared at the cup in Clary's hands.

The cup was the size of a wineglass but seemed heavier, Clary could see that power was running through it."It's a perfectly nice size," she said indignantly.  
"Oh, it's big enough," he said patronizingly, "but somehow I was expecting something… you know." He gestured with his hands, indicating something roughly the size of a house cat.

"Jace its a cup, not a trophy." Clary said looking at the engraved marks on the cup.

"Let's get it back to the library before we decide what happens next." Hodge said, Clary looked up to him he seemed a little shaken up.

"Are you alright, Hodge?" Clary asked putting the cup in her pocket that weighed like a ton of bricks.

"Yes, just bad memories." Hodge said and then he led the way towards the library, his hands shaking next to his side.

Outside the library Jace had pulled Clary aside "You go in Hodge, I just want to talk to Clary." He said.

Hodge looked between us before saying "Alright." and then disappeared behind the old wooden doors of the library.

Clary raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to apologise for getting angry the other night." Jace said.

"Wait, Jace apologise?" Clary said and then giggled at the shock of it.

"It's a one time." He said leaning against the wall and taking Clary's hand.

"Jace, can't we talk about this later?" Clary asked, they had to find her mother now.

"I guess so, I did have a question to ask you but it can wait." He said messing up Clary's hair before cupping her face.

"Tempting." Clary said.

"You can't resist me, no one can." Jace said putting his forehead against Clary's and then ran his thumb across her cheek.

"I'll" Clary kissed him "prove" she said during a breath "you wrong." she whispered against his lips and then pulled away. Spinning on her heel she opened the doors behind her a smile tugging at her lips and she knew Jace was smiling.

The library smelled like rain: one of the windows had been left open, and a puddle of water had collected under the curtains. Hugo chirruped and bounced on his perch as Hodge strode over to him, pausing only to light the lamp on his desk. Hode seemed distressed and a shine of sweat had appeared on his forehead.

Hodge looked up to Clary and Jace, "Clary and Jace, do you know what you have done?" He asked shaking his head.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Jace said. Clary could see the concern and thought in Hodge's eyes like he was thinking something over.

Hodge's breath hissed through his teeth "you look so much like him."

"Like who?" Jace asked, no one has ever heard Hodge talk like this before.

"Like your father," Hodge said, and raised his eyes to where Hugo, black wings stirring the humid air, hovered just overhead.  
Hodge narrowed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Clary, Hugo," he said, and with an unearthly caw the bird dived straight for Clary's face, claws outstretched.

Clary heard Jace shout, and then the world was whirling feathers and slashing beak and claws. Bright pain bloomed along her cheek and she shrieked, instinctively throwing her hands up to cover her face.

She felt the Mortal Cup taken from her pocket. "No!" she cried, grabbing for it. An agonizing pain shot up her arm. Her legs seemed to go out from under her. She slipped and fell, striking her knees painfully against the hard floor.

Claws raked her forehead.

"That's enough, Hugo." Hodge said in his quiet voice.

Obediently the bird spun away from Clary. Gagging, she blinked blood out of her eyes. Her face felt shredded. Hodge had not moved; he stood where he was, holding the Mortal Cup. Hugo was circling him in wide, agitated rounds,cawing softly. And Jace—Jace lay on the floor at Hodge's feet, very still, as if he had fallen suddenly asleep.

"Jace!" Clary shouted, the pain of the gash at her cheek throbbing. The taste of blood in her mouth. Jace didn't move.

"He's not hurt." Hodge said. Clary started to her feet, she couldn't hurt Hodge he was still family to her even though she hated him right now. She went to move but was stuck by an invisible wall, she pounded her fist against it but it wouldn't move.

"Hodge!" Clary shouted. She kicked out, nearly bruising her feet on the same invisible wall. "Don't be stupid. When the Clave finds out what you've done—"  
"I'll be long gone by then," he said, kneeling over Jace.

"But—" A shock ran through her, a jolt of electric realization. "That's why you were so weird ever since we got the cup. You wanted the Cup for yourself."  
"Not," said Hodge, "for myself."  
Clary's throat was dry as dust. "You work for Valentine," she whispered.  
"I do not work for Valentine," said Hodge. He lifted Jace's hand and drew something from it. It was the engraved ring Jace always wore. Hodge slipped it onto his own finger. "But I am Valentine's man, it is true."

He twisted the ring around his finger three times, for a moment nothing happened and then Clary heard a door opening and turned to see who was coming into the library.

When she turned back, she saw that the air beside Hodge was shimmering, like the surface of a lake seen from a distance. The shimmering wall of air parted like a silver curtain, and then a tall man was standing next to Hodge, as if he had coalesced out of the humid air.  
"Starkweather," he said. "You have the Cup?"  
Hodge raised the Cup in his hands, but said nothing. He appeared paralysed, whether with fear or astonishment, it was impossible to tell. He had always seemed tall to Clary, but now he looked hunched and small. "My Lord Valentine," he said, finally. "I had not expected you so quickly."  
Valentine. He bore little resemblance to the handsome boy in the photograph, though his eyes were still black. His face was not what she had expected: It was a restrained, closed, interior face, the face of a priest, with sorrowful eyes. Creeping out beneath the black cuffs of his tailored suit were the ridged white scars that spoke of years of the stele. "I told you I would come to you through a Portal," he said. His voice was resonant, and strangely familiar. "Didn't you believe me?" _That's why the window was open, Hodge had sent a message to Valentine while we were talking _Clary thought.  
"Yes. It's just—I thought you'd send Pangborn or Blackwell, not come yourself."  
"You think I would send them to collect the Cup? I am not a fool. I know its lure." Valentine held out his hand, and Clary saw, gleaming on his finger, a ring that was the twin of Jace's. "Give it to me."  
But Hodge held the Cup fast. "I want what you promised me first."  
"First? You don't trust me, Starkweather?" Valentine smiled, a smile not without humour in it. "I'll do as you asked. A bargain is a bargain. Though I must say I was astonished to get your message. I wouldn't have thought you'd mind a life of hidden contemplation, so to speak. You never were much for the battlefield."

"You don't know what it's like," Hodge said, letting out his breath with a hissing gasp. "Being afraid all the time—"  
"That's true. I don't." Valentine's voice was as sorrowful as his eyes, as if he pitied Hodge. But there was dislike in his eyes too, a trace of scorn. "If you did not intend to give the Cup to me," he said, "you should not have summoned me here."  
Hodge's face worked. "It is not easy to betray what you believe in—those who trust you."  
"Do you mean the Lightwoods, or their children?"  
"Both," said Hodge.  
"Ah, the Lightwoods." Valentine reached out, and with a hand caressed the brass globe that stood on the desk, his long fingers tracing the outlines of continents and seas. "But what do you owe them, really? Yours is the punishment that should have been theirs. If they had not had such high connections in the Clave, they would have been cursed along with you. As it is, they are  
free to come and go, to walk in the sunlight like ordinary men. They are free to go home." His voice as he said "home" thrilled with all the meaning of the word. His finger had stopped moving over the globe; landing on Idris.

Hodge's eyes darted away. "They did what anyone would do."  
"You would not have done it. I would not have done it. To let a friend suffer in my place? And surely it must engender some bitterness in you, Starkweather, to know that they so easily left this fate to you…"  
Hodge's shoulders shook. "But it is not the children's fault. They have done nothing—"  
"I never knew you to be so fond of children, Starkweather," Valentine said, as if the idea entertained him.  
The breath rattled in Hodge's chest. "Jace—"  
"You will not speak of Jace." For the first time Valentine sounded angry. He glanced at the still figure on the floor. "He is bleeding," he observed. "Why?"  
Hodge held the Cup against his heart. His knuckles were white. "It's not his blood. He's unconscious, but not injured."  
Valentine raised his head with a pleasant smile. "I wonder," he said, "what he will think of you when he wakes. Betrayal is never pretty, but to betray a child—that's a double betrayal, don't you think?"  
"You won't hurt him," whispered Hodge. "You swore you wouldn't hurt him."  
"I never did that," said Valentine. "Come, now." He moved away from the desk, toward Hodge, who flinched away like a small, trapped animal. Clary could see his misery. "And what would you do if I said I did plan to hurt him? Would you fight me? Keep the Cup from me? Even if you could kill me, the Clave will never lift your curse. You'll hide here till you die, terrified to do so much as open a window too widely. What wouldn't you trade away, not to be afraid any longer? What wouldn't you give up, to go home again?"  
Clary tore her eyes away. She could no longer bear the look on Hodge's face or look at the man who kept her mother prisoner and was about to take Jace. In a choked voice he said, "Tell me you won't hurt him, and I'll give it to you."  
"No," said Valentine, even more softly. "You'll give it to me anyway." And he reached out his hand.

Hodge closed his eyes. For a moment his face was the face of one of the marble angels beneath the desk, pained and grave and crushed beneath a terrible weight. Then he swore, pathetically, under his breath, and held the Mortal Cup out for Valentine to take, though his hand shook like a leaf in a high wind.  
"Thank you," said Valentine. He took the Cup, and eyed it thoughtfully. "I do believe you've dented the rim."  
Hodge said nothing. His face was gray. Valentine bent down and gathered up Jace; as he lifted him up lightly, Clary saw the impeccably cut jacket tighten over his arms and back, and she realized that he was a deceptively massive man, with a torso like the trunk of an oak tree. Jace, limp in his arms, looked like a child by comparison.

"He'll be with his father soon," said Valentine, looking down at Jace's white face. "Where he belongs." Hodge flinched. Valentine turned away from him and walked back toward the shimmering curtain of air that he had come through: the portal.

_He'll be with his father soon _Clary repeated the words and then gasped was he going to kill Jace?

Hodge reached out an imploring hand. "Wait!" he cried. "What of your promise to me? You swore to end my curse."  
"That is true," said Valentine. He paused, and looked hard at Hodge, who gasped and stepped back, his hand flying to his chest as if something had struck him in the heart. Black fluid seeped out around his splayed fingers and trickled to the floor. Hodge lifted his scarred face to Valentine.

"Is it done?" he asked wildly. "The curse—it is lifted?"  
"Yes," said Valentine. "And may your bought freedom bring you joy." And with that he stepped through the curtain of glowing air. For a moment he himself seemed to shimmer, as if he stood underwater. Then he vanished, taking Jace with him.

"Hodge! Let me out!" Clary banned on the invisible wall, fighting back the tears and fear for Jace.

Hodge turned shaking his head "I can't" he said using his handkerchief to wipe his stained hand "you'll only try to kill me."

"I won't, your still family to me." Clary said through gritted teeth.

"No." Hodge said putting the pure black handkerchief back into his pocket.

"But Hodge." She said desperately "they going to kill him."

"He didn't say that, I should have stopped this before it even started." He said and Clary assumed he was talking to himself.

"Hodge," she said carefully, "Valentine said Jace would be with his father soon. Jace's father is dead. What else could he  
have meant?"  
Hodge didn't look up to Clary. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."  
"I understand enough." Her bitterness felt like it might burn through her tongue. "I understand that Jace trusted you, we trusted you, and you traded him away to a man who hated his father and probably hates Jace, too, just because you're too cowardly to live with a curse."

"Is that what you think?" He asked.

Clary nodded her head.

"Swear on the angel you won't kill me and then we can work something out." Hodge said.

"I swear on the angel I will not kill or even attempt to kill you, Hodge." Clary said through gritted teeth.

"Alright." He said, sounding like he was reassuring himself.

He slowly walked over to the inadvisable wall, taking one step at a time like he feared Clary. Time had seemed to be going slowly for Clary and she could see a rune in her mind like it was dancing infront of her. Hodge seemed to hesitate so she got out her stele and begun to draw the rune slowly at first but then more confidently. She left bright white lines in the wall, white ash had fallen to the ground below her but it seemed luminous to Clary. A loud shatter broke the silence and Clary was standing under a waterfall of what once was the invisible wall.

"I'm sorry Clary, but this is to protect you." Hodge said and then Clary felt a throb at the back of her head before she fell into a bed of crystals.

* * *

_**Hey so that's that chapter. I had to have a final moment of Clace. I'm not spoiling it, you all know what's going to happen but my story has twists;) I hopped you liked it and please do review. Don't kill me for causing conflict between them. **_


End file.
